


Marvel Preferences, Imagines, and Drabbles

by MissRainbow13



Series: Avengers/ Marvel Stuff [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Deadpool (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 4th wall breaks, DPool, Deadpool comes at a close 2nd, Drabbles, F/M, He's no rapist I this story, If you're into savage sexy, Imagines, It's gonna take a while to get chapters up, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Requests will be later, Sorry for not having spider-man or Erik, The chapters are in the same order as my other preferences, There may be added preferences, These are long, Victor is my #1, X-men - Freeform, ant-man - Freeform, but not a rapist, gotg - Freeform, he's a murderer, i write too much, there are a lot of tags, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRainbow13/pseuds/MissRainbow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly like the title says. </p><p>For those who don't know what preferences are, they are basically reader inserts where 'you' get put into different situations with characters. Now you know if you didn't.</p><p>So these go in the exact order as my other preferences. Why mess up a good thing? They are written differently though. No exact words here. You can check my Avengers Preferences out if you haven't already. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How You Met

**Author's Note:**

> Abbreviation Meanings:
> 
> (f/n)-First Name  
> (l/n)-Last Name  
> (e/c)-Eye Color  
> (f/c)-Favorite Color  
> (f/m)-Favorite Movie  
> (f/b)-Favorite Book  
> (f/d)-Favorite Dog  
> (m/n)-Middle Name  
> (f/s)-Favorite Song  
> (f/f)-Favorite Food
> 
> Those are all I can think of right now. If anymore ever come up, I'll make sure to post it so you can see.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
You were enjoying your time outside. It had been quite a long time since you'd been allowed out. The scientist who experimented on you thought that allowing you outside would change their studies so they only let you out once a year. You'd been with them since you were three and you'd grown to get used to everything they did. They weren't cruel but they did keep you insanely sheltered. You hadn't seen or talked to another human being, that wasn't a scientist, since you'd been in here and you were starting to become okay with that. As you sat on the grass outside, you smiled as wildflowers started to grow around you. It made you feel calm. When you heard a whisper of something, you sat up quickly and looked around. You saw nothing but you knew you'd heard something. The whisper came again and you stood curiously. It was then you realized that it was a voice. ‘ **Go forward** ’. Your eyes widened as you looked around again. No one was there. ‘ **I am here to help you escape this place. Follow my voice and I'll lead you to freedom** ’. Your eyes went wide as you looked behind yourself. There were guards who were watching your every movement. You could probably keep them in place with a few vines but they could easily find you if you ran away. It was a secluded island. ‘ **Just trust me. Subdue them and follow my directions if you want to be free** ’. You took a deep breath. There was nothing to lose and the most you would get was a thorough scolding and no dinner. You sighed before focusing on the guards and making thick roots come out of the ground and trap their legs and arms. They looked at you with shocked eyes. You never acted out. Before they could come to their senses, you turned on your heel and beat feet. The voice in your head led you until you reached a clearing. You looked around curiously. Was this it? Just as you thought it, you could see something start to appear right in front of your eyes. It was a black jet. The hatch came down and you looked at it hesitantly. ‘ **It is safe. Come** ’. With another deep breath, I leaned down and took a small acorn from the ground before running on. As soon as you were there, you were greeted by people you didn't know. They were all in yellow and blue suits with a big ‘X’ in the center. You looked around in slight fright before a man turned and looked you in the eyes. Immediately you could feel yourself calm. He seemed safe. “Hello (f/n). I am Charles Xavier. It's a pleasure to meet you.” You looked all over him before smiling. He had the same voice as the one in your head. “Hello. It's nice to put a face to the voice.” And that was the beginning of your relationship with Charles.

 ** _Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  
You took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the mansion. It had been years since you had seen your childhood friends Charles and Raven. They were the only people who didn't judge you for your mutation. That didn't mean you were comfortable with you catlike ears and tail showing. They were both covered and you double checked before the door opened. You put on a polite smile as you saw a woman you didn't recognize. “Um…hello. I'm looking for-“ She cut you off. “(f/n)? Is that really you?” She asked. That made your head tilt in confusion. “Yes. Might I ask who you are?” I asked politely. Her eyes widened as she looked down at herself. “Oh right! You haven't seen this disguise before. It's me, Raven.” Your eyes widened as you started to recognize her voice. Your smiled widened as you walked up and threw your arms around her. “Raven! It's been so long!” She hugged you back just as tightly. “I know! You've been out making a name for yourself and we lost your number.” You believed that was true. They were terrible with things like that. “It's fine. I'm here now though. Charles found me and contacted me through my boss. I'm glad to finally get to see you all after so long.” She smiled and let you inside. Both of you caught up with each other as she gave you a tour. She walked inside a room and you followed. “So I know how much you like science fiction and junk so I thought you'd want to see the lab. Hank should be here somewhere.” Just as she said it, you could see a man working a computer with complete concentration. You were immediately hit with his scent and you couldn't help but immediately be enamored with whoever the man was. The smell was hypnotizing. Almost immediately you knew he was a feral of some kind, just like yourself. Raven led you over to him but he still didn't look up. “Hank!” Only when she yelled, did he jump and look up at her. “We have a guest. Hank, this is (f/n). (f/n), this is Hank.” She introduced. He looked at you and you were immediately lost in his blue eyes. You couldn't help but notice how…cute he was. His eyes widened as he looked you over and took a stealthy inhale. It made you happy for some reason. He held his hand out to you and you took it with no hesitation. A small shock emanated from where your skin met and a small smile came to your face. “It's nice to meet you Hank.” A small smile came to his face as well. “The pleasure is all mine.”

 ** _Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  
You sighed as you settled into one of the seats with Erik and Charles. They were mutant hunting again and you'd been dragged along. You hated being in places like this. They made you remember you past in a place not too different from this one. Circuses always freaked you out anyways. A hand on your shoulder made you look at Erik. He was your brother. You'd been separated after your mother had been murdered. Neither of you could get your abilities to work so he shot her dead. Once they saw how dangerous the both of you were together, they separated the both of you. You were eventually able to get away before going into a circus to get money so you could live. He'd only found you a little over a year ago when he came to a show. Now the both of you were inseparable. “It's fine (f/n). You won't be back here again if I have anything to say about it.” You nodded and relaxed a little more against your seat. Charles sent you a small smile like he knew something that you didn't. You looked at him curiously and started to ask something. The lights dimming is what shut you up. Many people came up to show their strange talents and some animals were even showed. By the final act you were extremely bored and wound up. This was becoming a little much for you to handle. Thankfully it was the final act. It was a person called ‘Nightcrawler’. You looked at the stage as a spotlight shone. Nothing was there. You were confused until you heard a slight poof and there was a person standing in the spotlight. He had blue skin, a tail, sharp teeth, three fingers on each hand, gold eyes, and black hair. You were immediately captivated. “This is who we came for.” You stated. You wondered if he had any other mutation besides physical. He looked around the crowd before his eyes landed on you. There was another poof as he disappeared. You smelled sulfur just as the man appeared in front of you. Your eyes widened in surprise. So he could teleport as well. You thought it was a trick at first but he was the real deal. The spotlight landed on the both of you as he held up a single rose with his tail. “A flower for the  schön lady.” You took the rose and smiled at him kindly. “Vielen Dank.” You said. He returned your smile before teleporting back to the stage to do his performance. You watched with rapt attention. He was so interesting and agile.

 ** _Translation_** : _schön_ -beautiful. _Vielen Dank_ \- Thank you very much.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
A deep sigh let you as you sat in the shithole of a bar. You had been working here for years and you were sick of it. Nothing new went on that could surprise you. You'd lived for a total of 179 years and you were bored with life. You'd already experienced everything there was to experience and now you were left with nothing. It was sad. Out of all of the time you'd been alive, you hadn't found love once. If you had, had someone to share your life with things might have been different. As of now though…there was nothing that interested you. Your boss, Howard, came out of the back and glared at you. “What are you doing on your ass? I don't pay you to sit and do nothing! Get behind the bar!” He ordered. You powers almost unleashed as you glared at him. That man was maddening. One day you were sure you would murder him. As for now, you were trying to be good. So you stood and forced yourself to keep calm as you walked behind the bar to serve anyone who asked for a drink. You hated working behind the bar because of all of the sleezbags. You rolled your eyes as you were whistled at and called in all types of directions. One man hadn't even ordered anything but continued to call you over. You got tired of it. “If you aren't gonna buy anything then get to movin’ buddy.” You hissed while glaring at him. His eyes narrowed but he pulled out money and threw it across the counter. “Get me a beer.” You wanted to curse at him but you knew better. Despite you living for as long as you had, you hadn't mastered patience yet. You turned and grabbed a beer before slamming it on the bar in front of him. He grabbed your wrist as you started to move away. It made you glare at him. “Let me go.” You growled. He only smirked and grabbed you tighter. “What if I don't want to?” That made your thin control snap. Your other hand came up as you slammed his face into the bar. He let you go as he grabbed his broken nose. He looked surprised as he looked at you. “Now fuck off and drink your beer.” He was quick to get up and walk off to another side of the bar. It made you smile as you continued to edge the men around you. You noticed that one was staring at you with a small smirk on his face. He looked ruggedly handsome and mysterious. The whole package basically. “You handled that well.” He commented. You smiled and nodded. “I know.” It was that cocky statement that made Logan continue to come back.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
You were enjoying your walk through the marketplace of some planet you forgot the name of. It was only a quick stop that you didn't want to last long. It might have started with an ‘X’ or something but you weren't sure. You did get quite a few looks as you continued walking though. Not many Terrans were out there. You were pretty sure that there were only two and you were included. You'd never actually run into the other one so you didn't know if it was a man or a woman. Not that any of that really mattered. You didn't care if you never saw another Terran in your life. You used to live with your father when you were younger. You'd never know your mother. When your father got sick and died, you were abducted. It wasn't long before you escaped on a ship that you still had, Lucy. Ever since then you flew around the universe and went to different planets to find collectibles and sell them for a pretty penny. That was what you were doing now. This marketplace seemed to only have a bunch of regular necessities and foods. There was nothing really spectacular. You still decided to buy some things since you were running low. As you were shopping, you could hear a ship land close and your eyebrows furrowed. No ships should have been allowed near here. At least that's what the security here told you. You turned and looked on curiously. People started cheering loudly for some reason and you watched as the ship landed. What could have garnered such a reaction? You walked forward as you saw people start to walk off. There was a green woman, a raccoon, a tree man, a blue man, and finally came another man. Your eyes widened as you looked at him. He was Terran! What were the odds that the both of you were in the same place at the same time? You watched as he threw his hands up and took his headphones off. It was then that you noticed his Walkman. It was the same make and model as your. That gave you the idea that he was around the same age as you. His eyes scanned the crowd as he waved and bowed like he was a gift to them. That made you scoff. It was just your luck that the only other human was a cocky bastard. You rolled your eyes and went back to the shop you'd been at before. You looked at a few of the snacks there and picked out your favorites. As you were about to pay, a voice from behind you made you look and see the man who had just gotten off of the ship. He was looking down at you with a kind smile. “It's on me.” You started to argue but the shopkeeper decided to let you have the items for free. You thanked him and started to walk away. The man followed you. “My name is Peter by the way. You may know me as Starlord.” You glanced at him and shook your head. “I haven't heard of you.” He looked a little put off. “Maybe you've heard of the Guardians of the Galaxy? We're kind of a big deal.” You came up with a blank. It was only after a short while that you realized he was flirting with you. “Oh! You're flirting. Well I'm sorry but I really have to go.” You said while continuing to walk to your ship. “Not even a date?” He called over to you. You turned around and walked backwards. “I'll tell you what. If you find me again, I'll go on a date with you.” His arms dropped. “That's like the whole universe.” He said defeatedly. You shrugged before smiling at him. “You're the Starlord. If you want a date you'll find a way.” You said before turning around and walking to your ship.

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
You were hesitant to knock on the door to the mansion. It was a school for gifted youngsters and you did not consider what you could do, a gift. It was more like a curse that you were forced to life with for your entire life. Despite your thoughts about what you could do, you decided to suck it up and finally come here. After all of the many incidents, you were finally ready to seek help on controlling what you could do. You made sure your gloves were in place before knocking quickly and lightly. Despite your precaution, your nerves caused the wood to start smoking a little. You quickly moved your hands behind your back to hide them. Hopefully someone heard you. Apparently they did because not even ten seconds later, the door was being opened by a rough looking man. His face looked cold and unwelcoming…it was something you were used to. “Hello. I am here to see Charles Xavier.” You said politely. He only blinked as he moved aside to let you in. You looked around for a short moment before following the man towards what you assumed to be Charles’ office. An hour later you were signed up and ready to go. You were officially a student. You were also surprised to find out that your classes were to start immediately. You were given a room that you could put your things in before a woman named Ororo led you to your first class. Almost immediately, all eyes turned to you. It was unsettling. “Hello everyone. Meet (f/n) (l/n). She is a new student, be nice.” You were a bit relieved that you weren't forced to introduce yourself. The teacher allowed you to take a seat anywhere you liked and you looked around. There were a few empty seats but that was it. All of them had a person sitting next to them and you didn't do good with people. You were relieved when a giant of a man gestured to the open seat next to him. You quickly sat and looked down as the teacher went on with the lecture. A large hand came into view and you looked to your side. The man was smiling at you as he waited for you to take his hand. You tried to keep yourself calm as you placed your hand in his. It was a quick shake but you were sure he still felt how hot you were. “My name is Piotr.” He introduced. You could hear the Russian lilt in his voice and you were intrigued. You'd always loved Russian accents. You returned his smile hesitantly. “I'm (f/n). Well you already know my name because I was already introduced but I felt the need to do it again.” That was one thing you hated about yourself. Once you got to talking, you couldn't stop. His smile widened. “It's fine. It is a pleasure to meet you (f/n).” And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. He was the first person to welcome you and you were forever grateful.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
You sighed as you gave up looking for your friends. You had gone on a vacation with them to Vegas and of course you would lose them as soon as you walked into a casino. You decided to just go to a bar and wait for them. You were sure luck would be on your side, as it always was. As soon as you sat down the bartender came over to you. “Can I have a jack on the rocks?” He smiled and made your drink. “This is your lucky day because you just so happen to be out millionth customer.” Confetti fell around you and sirens went off. He held out a giant check for ten thousand dollars and your eyes widened. After pictures were taken and hands were shaken, you decided to leave the check at the bar, after signing your name on it of course. You could add it to your long list of things you'd won. As you walked around, you could feel a pair of eyes on you. After a few minutes of feeling the eyes, you couldn't take it anymore. You looked around and eventually met a pair of dark eyes. They immediately captivated you. You couldn't completely see them but you knew they were dark. He was sitting at a poker table and staring at you. You looked at the table that he was sitting at and you could see that there was an empty seat. He followed your eyes and pulled the chair out with his foot. You smiled slightly as you thought about it. If you played, you would undoubtedly win. You couldn't help but walk over though. Something was compelling you to do so. As you took the seat next to him, you could see him smirk as he tipped his hat to you and held out his hand. “Da name is Remy, but you can call me Gambit cher.” His voice sounded somewhere in between French and Cajun. It was a great mix, you thought. “(f/n).” You said simply. He finished his hand, that he won, before you were dealt in. You weren't at all surprised to see how nice your hand was. You threw in some chips and kept your face stoic. When it was down to you and Remy, he smirked as he pushed half of his winnings in…which equalled all of yours. You only shrugged while pushing it in. He put down his cards and started to take the winnings. “Not so fast buddy.” You said while putting your cards down. There were cheers as his eyes went wide and you took all of the chips. He seemed surprised that you had actually won. You spotted your friend across the room and you smiled and waved before standing. “I'm going to have to split. That's my friend who I lost. Nice meeting you G-Remy.” You liked how the name rolled off your tongue. He could only stare after you as you walked away with your friend. He vowed to find you again right there.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
You were walking through the grocery store and trying to find the specific brand of orange slices you loved to eat. You were a very simple person who lived a simple life. Nothing exciting ever happened in your life so you enjoyed the little things. Something as mundane as shopping for orange slices was literally the highlight of your day. The most exciting thing for you was work. That wasn't a popular saying but it was true for you. You were an mechanic and you loved every second of it. To anyone that knew you, you were an expert under the hood. Sadly you weren't as popular as you should have been. That was why you were able to love the simple life you did. Your eyes continued to scan the many varieties of oranges before you landed on the sliced version. There was only a few companies so that made it easy for you to look for your brand. A smile came to your face when you saw your brand. There was only one bag left as well. Just as you were about to reach for it, a hand shot out and grabbed them. Your eyes narrowed as you looked up and saw a man looking at the slices in his hand. You looked at him until he noticed that you were standing there. His blue eyes met yours and they seemed to widen. “Um…can I help you?” He asked. You pointed to the slices in his hands. “Are you going to buy those?” He seemed confused by your question. “It's just…that is my favorite brand and it's the last one. I was just wondering if you were going to buy them?” You asked politely. He looked down to the oranges in his hand before looking back up at you. “Yeah, sure. I mean, no. I'm not going to buy these. Well I'm not now because I can see you want them. I'm fine with any kind of orange.” You smiled as he handed them over. He grabbed another brand and you both continued to stand there awkwardly. “Well thank you for being gracious enough to let me have these oranges. I'll be going now.” You started to walk off but he stopped you. “Wait,” You turned to look at him again. “Are you going to be here again?” He asked. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Well I do live in the are and I do need food so yes. I will be back here. It was nice to meet you…” “Scott. Scott Lang.” I smiled and nodded. “Well it was nice to meet you Scott. I'm (f/n) by the way. I'll se you around.” You turned and walked away. He didn't call you back and you were able to continue shopping. You couldn't help but admit to yourself that he was quite handsome.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
You smiled as you you found a nice place to finally settle down. You'd spent over a month building a small cabin for yourself in the middle of the woods. Being a feral, you liked your space. Living in the city was too much for your sensitive hearing and you couldn't handle it anymore. It was your 50th birthday tomorrow and you didn't want to spend it irritated. You didn't look a day over 25 though. As you finally got the power hooked up correctly, you smiled as your home finally started to look like a home. You closed the power box and walked inside. It was now completely furnished and perfect. You took a deep breath and only caught the scent of nature. You walked around and made sure everything was stable. As you walked around, you started to catch a scent. It made you freeze as you tried to figure out what it was. You took deep breaths and your claws slowly extended. It was a male feral and you were an unmated, unmarked, unclaimed female. This could turn out to be a dangerous situation if you weren't careful. You quickly went around your house and closed every blind and made sure every window was locked. If you could smell the male, he could definitely smell you. After only five minutes, you could hear footsteps walking around your cabin. The male was sniffing around where he shouldn't. You growled softly as a warning. That caused the footsteps to pause right at your front door. A louder and deeper growl came through the door and you stiffened further. This male was powerful and strong. Your inner animal knew that he would be good mate material. Your human instincts though, they were telling you he was dangerous. You watched as the door handle jiggled lightly. Thankfully you locked it. There was a small chuckle that sent chills up your spine. “I know you're in there female. Don't worry. You're safe…for now. There's no use in running either. I have your scent and I will hunt you down. I just want you to know that you are mine female.” You jumped slightly when he banged against the door. He chuckled again. “The name's Victor Creed. I'll be seeing you soon.” You stayed completely still until you couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Your first meeting with Victor Creed was not the best. You were actually a bit terrified of him. The other part of you was weirdly intrigued. You didn't know how to feel about that. Instead of stressing, you slumped down on your couch. What had you gotten yourself into?

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
Now thinking about it, walking down the crappy streets of New York at night was not a good idea. This was a bad neighborhood and of course, with your luck, something bad just had to happen. You were on your way back from a movie that you went to see with your friends. They were complete assholes for playing a prank on you and making you walk home. They knew you lived in a shitty area, yet they still did it. It was cruel but you were sure you'd be fine. That was until you were pulled into an alley by your hair. You could only sigh as you were slammed against the bricks of another building. The man in front of you had a mask on so you couldn't see his face. “Don't scream or call for help and this could be nice for the both of us.” You glared at him and ripped off his mask with ease. He looked at you with shock. He wasn't expecting you to do that. You pushed him off of you and simply started to walk again. It wasn't a surprise when he grabbed you again and pressed his gun to your head. You rolled your eyes as you stared into his eyes. “Go ahead. Pull the trigger. I've seen your face anyway. Go on and kill me.” You said while glaring at him. You already knew he was bluffing. A voice from above made you looked up. “Oh come on writer. You had to pair me with a suicidal chick.” It was a man in a red and black suit that completely covered his whole body. He jumped off of the building and landed on one knee. “Superhero landings are bad for your legs.” You mumbled. “Hey! The writer must have seen my movie.” You looked at him in confusion and so did your attacker who you honestly forgot about. He turned the gun on the man in the suit. “Who the hell are you?” The eyes of the suit seemed to raise to show an excited emotion. It was weird. “I'm so glad the writer set that up so perfectly for you to find out who I am. The names Deadpool.” He pulled out a katana and twirled it expertly. “So how about you let the pretty girl go and you get to live…for another ten seconds?” Your attacker only glared and shot at the man. You were surprised when he cut through the bullet like it was nothing. “Wow you're stupid. It's not your fault though. The writer must want you to die.” **_(I kind of do)_** “See, I knew it. Well I'm here to deliver.” You watched with rapt attention as he made an expert cut on the man's wrist. His hand and the gun fell to the ground with a dull thump. “Now might be the time for you to go home so you don't see the rest of this.” He said while making a shewing motion towards you. You shrugged and made your way back home. Your mind was still on the mysterious, yet weird, Deadpool.

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
You sighed as yet another man hit on you. You sometimes hated your appearance. It made people judge you and continuously try to get your attention. You tried your hardest to be a nobody but you were somehow still found. That came with being a young entrepreneur with a multi million dollar company. Like now for example, you'd just finished a meeting and the men had gotten distracted. You hated your mutation sometimes. It rarely came in handy for your work. You liked to work for what you got but your mutation could make it so you didn't have to work for anything. The phone on your desk rang and you picked it up immediately. “Yes?” You asked. “Ms. (l/n). There are two men here who are requesting to see you. One is Mr. Worthington.” That made your eyebrows raise. What purpose did he have to be here. Both of you were neck and neck with how much your companies were worth. “Send them up.” You said before hanging up. You stood and made sure your Armani suit was in place with no wrinkle. Meeting Mr. Worthington for the first time would be interesting. You would need to make a good impression. It was only two minutes before the elevator doors opened and you got a view of the two men. One you knew as the owner and founder of the school for gifted youngsters. The other was the famous Warren Worthington. You had to admit that he was much more handsome in person. He was wearing a nice suit and he carried himself well. Seeing the both of them together intrigued you. You smiled pleasantly and held your hand out to shake Mr. Xavier's hand first. “It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I am (f/n) (l/n).” You introduced. They both shook your hand and you gestured to the seats in front of your desk. You sat as well and looks at them both. You were a bit unnerved when you noticed Warren wouldn't stop staring at you. “I will cut straight to the chase Ms. (l/n). I would like to give you an offer to teach at my school for gifted youngsters, with pay of course.” Your eyes widened as you stared at him. “I do not have a license to teach not do I have the time to do so.” He nodded and pulled out a business card and slid it over to you. “Well if you ever think about my offer to teach and get help with your mutation, call this number.” Your eyes widened. How did he know about your mutation? “I know many things Ms. (l/n). Warren?” They both stood and started walking towards the door. You bit your lip as you watched them get into the elevator. As the doors closed, you could see Warren smile and send a wink your way. It made your heart skip a beat. That was new. You sat down heavily and looked at the card. Perhaps you could see if there was a way to make it possible.

 


	2. What You Love About Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can also be translated into like because you guys did, technically, just meet a while ago.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
You love how he is always there to help and protect you. Ever since he helped you escape from your prison, he helped you in any way he could. Be it your powers or talking to other people.

He loved how innocent you were. You weren't corrupted by everything on the outside world and you had a cute curiosity about everything you did. It never failed to make him smile.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
You loved how nerdy he was. He could spend hours explaining his work to you and never get tired. Whenever you had a question he would happily explain to you like it was no problem. Sometimes you asked questions you already knew the answer to just to hear him talk.

He loved how interested you were in him. Most people would call him a nerd or a geek, but you never called him that. You would even call him a genius which would make him blush.

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
You loved that despite what people thought about him, he kept his head held high and didn't keep his mutation hidden by many clothes. It used to be hard for him but he overcame it when he was brought to the school.

He loved how kind you were. Unlike your twin, you were warm and giving. Some days you would be a quiet nice that did things for people without them knowing. It made him have faith in some humanity. People like you made him realize why he put up with humans.

 _ **Logan Howlett (Wolverine)**_  
You loved how sappy he was. Despite his outward appearance, he was actually very loving. He did things for you that normal men never did. He held the door open for you, he would hold your hand in public, he would wrap his arm around you as you were watching tv. All of them were small gestures that made you feel loved.

He loved your ‘take no shit’ attitude. You didn't hesitate to put him in his place or anyone else that tried to bother you. It made you all the more desirable to him.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
You loved his humor. Most people didn't get it because they weren't Terran but you did and it never failed to make you laugh.

He loved your laugh. He would tell you jokes just to hear it. Since no one else around got his jokes, he used all his material on you. It helped that you liked laughing. It always made him smile when he heard it.

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
You loved how much of a gentleman he was. He didn't move fast like many other boys at the school. He was completely content with just being around you. He's ask nothing more. He put the class in classic. Holding doors, pulling out chairs, giving you his jacket, it all made you like him more.

He loved your eyes. It wasn't as much of the color as it was what they said. He'd told you your eyes told him things you did not. That probably explained how he could read you like a book.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
You loved how charming he was. He knew just the right words to say and just the right things to do to make you giggle and blush. It made you feel desired and you loved it.

He loved how you could beat him at his own game. Not only the gambling, but also at charming others. You brought attention much more than he did. It made him curious and n more intrigued.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
You loved how he was always there for his daughter. Many of the things he did were just for her and it never failed to make your heart melt.

He loved that you were a mechanic despite it being a male dominated field. You got out there and you did what you loved no matter what anyone said. He admired you for that.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
Hmm…what was there to say? Oh! You loved how he did little things for you that you would barely notice. Like when you were sleeping and you didn't have the covers all the way on you at night, he'd pull them up so you didn't get cold. Or when he saw you running out of soap, he run and get you more…all without your permission for him to be in your house of course.

He loved how you thought that you were stronger than you were. You'd make threats and growl at him but you were all bark and no bite. He did like that you thought you were though. That would make breaking you so much more fun.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
You loved how crazy he was. Yup, you loved that crazy mind of his. A lot of the time he would say things that you didn't understand, but he made you laugh a lot.

He loved your body. Your curves, your ass, your legs, your boobs, everything. Nothing made him change his answer. He kept saying something about the writer not making everything sappy…whatever that meant.

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
You loved his wings. They were beautiful and hypnotic. To you they just made him look...well…like an angel. It pained you when you realized he'd tried to get rid of them before. They made him who he was.

He loved how focused you were. You seemed to have your life all together and know exactly what you wanted from it. It was good to have you as a business teacher at the school. He would be surprised if all of the students didn't leave the school and become millionaires.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? I know it's shorter than the other but it happens. I'm gonna post the next chapter too because it's probably gonna be the shortest one out of all of them.


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some are probably good....some are probably bad. You have to decided.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
_**His(for you)**_ : Ivy

 _ **Yours(for him)**_ : Professor

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
_**His**_ : Kitty

 _ **Yours**_ : Brains

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
_**His**_ : Schnucki _**(Just a German term of endearment that has no certain English translation)**_

 _ **Yours**_ : Süßer _**(German for sweet)**_

 _ **Logan Howlett (Wolverine)**_  
_**His**_ : Doll

 _ **Yours**_ : Bub

 _ **Peter Quill (Starlord)**_  
_**His**_ : Star

 ** _Yours_** : Dude or Bro

 _ **Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**_  
**_His_** : Ягодка **_(you're sweet, you're tiny, compared to him, you're pretty. It means berry)_**

 ** _Yours_** : Bear

 _ **Remy Lebeau (Gambit)**_  
**_His_** : Mon Cher **_(my dear)_**

 ** _Yours_** : Charmer

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
**_His_** : Babe

 ** _Yours_** : Giant Man

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
**_His_** : Kitten

 ** _Yours_** : Buddy

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
**_His_** : Sweetums

 ** _Yours_** : DPool

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
**_His_** : Love

 ** _Yours_** : Lover Boy

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up forgetting the nicknames but I'm sure I'll be able to remember at some point.


	4. They Admit TheyHave Feelings For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings man. They are a very...complicated thing...to write...sometimes.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
You were simply enjoying the gardens outside of the school when Charles came. You cold hear his footsteps and you stood to greet him. “Hello Ivy. Are you enjoying your time here?” He asked while coming to stand by your side. You smiled and nodded. “I always love it when I come out here Charles. What brings you by? I thought you had a school to run.” You said with a teasing smile. He smiled and followed you around as you walked around the different flowers. When you came to your favorite tree you smiled and pressed your hand against the trunk. It was the tree that grew from the acorn you took from the island. It was a little reminder that you were saved. The tree swayed a little in your direction and you smiled. You were like water, sunlight, and carbon dioxide to plants. “There was a reason I came out here; you were right.” You turned and looked at him. “Yes? I'm all ears.” You said with a kind smile. You were surprised when he looked a little nervous. “That's because I am nervous.” He admitted. “What for?” You asked while tilting your head. He took a deep breath before speaking. “For quite a while now I have had feelings for you. I've been hesitating to tell you but I've decided that it's best to just let you know. I'd like to go on a…a date with you if possible?” You smiled and blushed lightly. “I feel the same way. You…you make me happy. I'd love to go on a date with you.” He smiled as well before looking behind where you stood. “You've made a little rose bush.” You turned around and, sure enough, there was a rose bush there. Your blush worsened as you took a step away and closer to Charles. “I still need to work on not letting my emotions control my ability.” You admitted. He only smiled before kissing the top of your head. “Which reminds me I do have students to help. I'll see you tomorrow at eight for our date.” He sent you a wink before turning and jogging back to the school. You gave a lovesick sigh before going back to your gardening.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
Both of you were sitting in the lab and doing your own things. Hank was working on some type of chemical that did something while you worked on some complex equations just to challenge yourself. There wasn't really anything big that you had to do at the moment so you decided that having fun was a better option. You were so into your work that you didn't even notice Hank come to look over your shoulder. “You forgot to carry the negative.” He commented from behind you. You jumped in surprise and blushed when you noticed it was him. You looked back down to your work and noticed that you did forget to carry it. “Thank you.” You were quick to make your changes. He continued to watch from behind you and you were acutely aware of him. Eventually he moved to sit next to you as you worked. His presence was comforting. It brought a small smile to your face as you continued writing. His voice startled you. “I care about you.” He blurted suddenly. It made you snap your head up and look at him. Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates and your ears were starting to twitch lightly. He blushed darkly and looked away from you. “I-I'm sorry. J-just forget-“ “I care about you too.” You blurted as well. He met your eyes and both of you blushed as you looked at each other. Both of you started laughing at the same time and the tension was broken. “I'm glad I got that off of my chest. I don't know how long I could have kept that in.” You said while letting out a light sigh. His smile widened. “I feel the same way. W-would you like t-to go out with me…sometime?” He asked. You smiled and nodded before turning back to your work. “Yes. Your chemical is starting to boil by the way.” He was up faster than a bullet and you chuckled. Of course he would have forgotten. You continued to smile for the remainder of the day.

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
Both of you were sitting in one of the living rooms just talking and watching a random movie that was on. You both were mainly focused on each other though. You found him so interesting. The stories he told never failed to keep you entertained. It helped that you both had the same sense of humor as well. That was yet another reason you liked him. Now he was telling you how he never knew his real parents. It was sad but he didn't seem the least bit phased by it. You, on the other hand, were. As he continued talking, he started to notice how sad your face was becoming. “Is there something wrong Schnucki?” He asked while putting his hand on your cheek. You shook your head and stared straight into his golden eyes. “I will always be here for you.” You said seriously. His eyes softened and so did his posture. He whispered something too quick for you to catch before a smile came to his face. “You make me feel so happy Schnucki. Would…vergiss es.” You frowned and put your hand over his. “Tell me.” You prompted. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Would you…consider…going to get lunch with me…tomorrow?” He asked hesitantly. A smile came to your face. “Yes. I would love to get lunch with you tomorrow.” He practically beamed at you as his tail curled. Both of you turned back to the tv in comfortable silence. “You make me extremely happy as well.” You said without looking away from the tv. You couldn't hide your blush though. You could feel his eyes on you but you couldn't meet them. You did hear his content sigh though.

 ** _Translation_** : vergiss es- forget it.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
You were laying comfortably on your couch as you watched horror movies. They didn't really scare you anymore so you were able to watch them in the dark in your empty apartment with no problem. You could tell the main character was about to die soon. Just as the killer was raising the knife, you could hear a knock. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no one who should have been coming to your house. You didn't have any friends and no one knew where you lived. Hesitantly, you stood and walked to your door. Looking through the peephole your eyes widened. You quickly opened the door and looked at who was there. Logan was soaking wet and standing on your porch. You didn't question how he was there. Instead you pulled him in and closed the door. “I'll go get you a towel.” You said before going to your bathroom to get something to make him dry with. Once you had a few towels, you walked back to your living room and saw that he was looking around but he hadn't moved. You handed him the towels and he took them with a grumbled thank you. You watched him dry his hair before asking the question that was plaguing your mind. “How did you find out where I lived?” He looked up at you before looking back at the ground. “I followed you.” You nodded. “That's not weird at all. So why did you follow me?” You asked. He sighed before looking into your eyes. “I can't get you outta my head. When I go to sleep I dream of you. It's like you're haunting my every thought. You make me…feel again.” That made your eyes widen again. Was he serious? “I wanted you to know that.” He put the towels down and started walking towards the door. “Don't.” You called as he put his hand on the handle. He paused and you took a deep breath. “I…I feel the exact same way. My thoughts keep going back to you at the most random of times and when I'm around you…Christ. You make me feel things I haven't experienced in my entire life. Just…don't go out there. I mean it's raining; plus…I have scary movies and beer.” You offered with a small smile. You could see his cheek lift. “What kind?” You knew you had him then. “Your regular. I'll go get it while you keep drying off.” He could only shake his head as he let go of the handle.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
Somehow, with methods unknown, Peter was able to find your number. You'd been flying with your mix playing when your phone rang. You answered it without looking to make sure who it was. When you saw it was Peter you immediately hounded into him about how he got your number. He continued to avoid the question and just comment randomly. You hung up after that but he continued to call every day. Eventually you couldn't help but become friends with him and start to fall for him. It wasn't love, you knew that, but it was strong. You started to look forward to his calls where he would talk to you about random things. You would sometimes even see his friends and talk a little with them. Like now, you were talking with Rocket. He was a funny and sarcastic…guy. You weren't all that sure how to address him. As of now, he was telling you funny stories as he made a weapon out of spare parts. It had you crying with laughter. The phone was suddenly taken and you could see Peter’s face. “Hey! I was just in the middle of telling her about how I saved your ass.” You nodded. “Yes. It was very entertaining.” You piped in. Peter glared at you before hissing something lowly at Rocket. You were able to pick it up. “Dude, do you not know anything about the bro code?” “What the hell is that?” You could hear Rocket ask. “It's a rule that says don't go for another man's girl. I called dibs.” He suddenly walked away and into his small bedroom. You smirked as you looked at him. “So I'm your girl huh?” You asked with a teasing smile. He looked at you and you swore you could see a light blush. “Well…yeah?” It was voiced as a question. “Well I have feelings for you and I know you have feelings for me so it's only natural that you be my girl. So…go on a dat with me?” You couldn't help but laugh. “Nuh-uh. You remember my deal. Unless you find me, no date. I gotta go, there's an asteroid belt coming up.” You blew him a kiss before ending the call. You felt happy for the rest of the day.  
  
**_Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
You smiled softly as you reread (f/b). It always calmed you and made you relax. It was such a great way to start the weekend. You'd only managed to make one other friend, and that was your roommate Kitty Pride. She was nice enough and her mutation was cool. She'd offered you to go with her and the rest of her friends but you denied. You didn't know who those people were and you would hate to be an extra. “What brings that smile to your face Ягодка?” Piotr asked from the chair at the foot of your bed. You looked in slight surprise. He'd been so quiet that you'd forgotten he was there. “It's just this book. I love reading it.” You explained. He smiled and nodded. You went back to reading but you were extremely aware of his eyes on you. “What?” You asked when you couldn't take it anymore. He blushed lightly as he was caught. “I'm just admiring your beauty and thinking of how amazing you are.” That made your cheeks burn. “And how kind you are. I'm also thinking of how wonderful you are to me.” And now you had died. You hid your face with your hands as you tried, and failed, to hide your red face. You could hear him stand and walk over to you. He moved your hands away lightly. “Have I embarrassed you? I did it intend that. I only wanted to let you know how I felt for you.” You met his eyes and gave him a small smile. “I think you're pretty wonderful too.” That made him beam at you. “I am glad to hear this. Would you allow me to take you to breakfast tomorrow morning at around…seven am?” You nodded. “I would love to go with you.” Both of you were smiling and glancing at each other for the remainder of the day.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
Ever since that night at the casino, you started to see Remy around more. You just assumed he lived in the area and it was a coincidence. Eventually you both started talking and you became closer to him. Yeah, he was a flirt and he constantly tried to charm you, but he was also an overall nice guy. He was a gentleman that held doors open for you and walked on the side closest to the street. Just those little acts made you like him even more. Chivalry was not dead when apparently. A hand waving in front of your eyes made you snap out of your day dream and focus on him. “You zoned out on Remy for a minute dere cher. What's on dat beautiful mind of yours?” He asked with a small smile. You shook your head and looked back at the movie that you had forgotten he was playing. “Come on cher. You can tell little ol Remy what's on your mind.” He prompted while moving the hair out of your face. When you stayed silent an idea came to his mind. “How ‘bout I go first and you tell me after? Fair isn't it? All right, I'm thinkin’ ‘bout how beautiful you are and how much I would love to take you out for drinks sometime.” You looked up at him curiously. He looked serious. “Now what are you thinkin’ cher?” He asked with a smirk. You smiled as you answered. “What time would we be going for these drinks?” You asked. His smirk widened. “So dats a yes to da drinks den. How ‘bout dis Saturday?” He asked. You nodded and focused back on the movie. “It must be Remy’s lucky day.” He said. You only smirked. He didn't know how true that was.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
You were currently working on a very hard project, the transmission. It was, in your opinion, the hardest part of a car to fix. The time it took to find the part that was broken could take hours on its own. That was where you were at the moment. You were only dealing with this because the client was paying big money for a complete rebuild. As you bobbed your head to the music, you were startled when arms wrapped around your middle from behind you. A small shriek left you as you jumped. Laughter made you stop and turn to look at the culprit. Scott was full on belly laughing behind you. You glared at him and crossed your arms. “It's not that funny.” You huffed. He calmed and bit back his smile. “You're right. It's not and I should be ashamed of myself. You nodded and went back to the transmission. It was normal for Scott to come by and just talk to you as you worked. He was being uncharacteristically silent though. “You know you're amazing right?” He asked. You paused to glance at him. “I guess. What brought that on?” You asked while going back to work. “I needed to find a leeway into telling you that I like you more than just a friend should and that I want to go on a date with you. I don't think it worked though.” You chuckled but kept your eyes on the transmission. “It just might. You still haven't asked.” You said while taking a closer look. You were pretty sure you found the part that needed fixing. “Well then, would you go to dinner with me sometime?” He asked. You smiled and looked up at him. “No, but I will go to dinner with you this Saturday at seven.” He frowned at you. “That's not funny. My heart just went up to my throat and choked me.” He said while rubbing his throat. You smiled and rolled your eyes. “So that time works for you then?” You asked. “Yeah. That's perfect actually.” “Good. Now would you mind grabbing me that over there.” He nodded and got moving. “You'd be a great assistant.” You said while moving to clean the rest of the transmission. “I've been told that before.” “I'm sure you have. Now, tell me how that job search went.”

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
You were sitting on your couch and watching a movie. It was a Hallmark movie so it was pretty happy and fun. It made you smile a lot as well and think of a lot of writing material. That's why you loved the channel. When you were short on ideas it was always a good starter point. Your happy atmosphere just had to be stomped on though. Victor’s smell scent started to invade your nose and you groaned. Of course he was back. He came around almost every day. It wasn't like you were going to run. You'd become accustomed to him snooping around and smelling his scent around you. It was actually starting to become a small comfort despite you knowing it was all apart of a dance as old as time. Male ferals did it all the time to get females to warm up to them. You hated to admit it, but you were. He stopped at your door as always. You didn't bother to even growl. “Aren't ya gonna invite me in?” He asked. You rolled your eyes. “No. You're just going to barge in anyway though like you do when I'm asleep right?” You said in a bored tone. It wouldn't be long before he just started coming in without warning. Just as you thought, he picked the lock silently and opened the door. You tried to keep your body as normal and relaxed as possible. He was huge! All that muscle and height. He was a giant compared to you. You could expect nothing less. He stared at you with predatory eyes as he closed and locked the door. You only let out a huff of breath through your nose before focusing on the movie again. You could hear him walk towards you but you refused to make eye contact. Only when you could feel him sit just a little too close to you, did you turn to look at him. He was still looking over you with a strange look. You couldn't tell if he was angry or not. It might have just been a resting face. You moved away a little before looking at your movie again. After only a minute or so, he moved closer again. You knew what he was doing and you didn't know if you liked it or not. He was trying to make you more comfortable around him but you weren't sure you wanted to be. It was very confusing. You decided to just ignore him. After an hour of tense silence you were actually starting to relax a little. You leaned further into the couch and nuzzled yourself further into the cushions. Almost immediately after you did a low, almost inaudible, rumble started to come from Victor. It wasn't a purr and it wasn't a growl…maybe something in between though. It was a sound you understood and it completely shocked you. It was kind of like him saying that he wanted to move further with you without actually saying it. You thought about it for a long time, probably another hour before you sighed deeply. You dropped your head to his shoulder without a word. You could smell the triumph coming off of him and you rolled your eyes again before changing the channel to something you would both enjoy. It was some action movie that you didn't care to learn the name of. It kept you both entertained until you fell asleep.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
Ever since he'd saved you that day, he just kept showing up places. You could be taking a walk in the park and he would be there. You could be sitting in your, completely locked, apartment and he would somehow find a way inside. After the initial confusion and weirdness, you got used to him. Now you didn't even jump when you came home from work and saw him lounging on your couch and watching tv. That time just so happened to be now. You smiled slightly to yourself as you closed the door. “Why are you always here?” You asked curiously. “You have better cable and an HD tv. Blanch looks so much better like this.” You nodded. You knew about his love for the Golden Girls show. It was like he was obsessed with it. You put down your purse and pulled out your phone. “You want me to order Mex-“ You were surprised when he was suddenly hugging you off of the ground. “I'm sure I'm falling in love with you woman. You're offering to buy me Mexican and you're continuously letting me break in without calling the police. You're either perfect or batshit crazy…which is perfect.” You were a bit lost. “So is that a yes to the Mexican or…?” He smiled through the suit. “It's a fuck yes. And did you completely ignore me professing my feelings, because I really meant that and my feelings are actually starting to get a little hurt.” You smiled again. “I heard you and I might be falling for you too. Now hush and let me buy you food.” You missed him turning to look at a random wall. “Writer, whoever you are, you are awesome. She's perfect and I couldn't ask for more. Well I could. Maybe make her ass and tits just a tad bit bigger and I'll be good forever.” Your eyebrows only scrunched in confusion before you shrugged and placed your order. “I didn't hear a no, writer!”

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
You smiled as your class left for the day. Ultimately you had accepted that teaching position and you were enjoying it. The students were bright and actually easy to handle. You only had a few problem students but they were easy to deal with. Your mutation made it easy to get them to start cooperating. It was a gift and a curse sometimes. As you started to get your things together, you could hear the door to your room open. You looked up in time to see Warren walking in. You smiled at him before continuing to get your papers in order. You two had actually become good friends since your first meeting. He was a very kind and giving man. You never really got to see all that in the newspapers. “Hello Warren.” You greeted. “Hello to you too (f/n).” “What brings you by?” You asked while grading the quizzes you had given out. “There was something that I had to ask you.” You stopped and gave him your full attention. “Yes?” He took a breath before speaking. “I think you are an amazing and brilliant woman and I've come to see you as more than just a friend. I was hoping that you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow night.” Your eyebrows shot up as you looked at him. He was really asking you this? “I'm sorry but I'm not available at all tomorrow. Could we do a raincheck? I'm free Friday if that's alright.” He smiled and nodded. “Friday is perfect. I'll see you then.” He said before leaving the room. You were left a little dazed and giddy. You smiled to yourself as you thought about what just happened. You had gotten a date with one of the most hottest men you had ever met. It was a good day in your opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I don't know how to feel about it. This was harder to write than it should have been. I was too lazy to proofread so...yeah. It is what it is and before you say it, I know it's bad to do that.


	5. How You Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but sweet all the same.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
Your hugs were a little love nest. He would hold his arms out and you would walk into his arms. They were always so warm and comforting. It never failed to make you feel loved and cared for.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
Hugs with Hank we're usually quick and didn't last long. You would hug when you were happy or solved something you'd been working on. Only when Hank made a breakthrough on something did he hug you so tightly that he lifted you off the ground. You really liked those hugs.

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
When you got a hug from Kurt, he held you like you were his world. It never failed to cheer you up and make you smile. Especially when his tail would wrap around your leg. It was like a second mini hug.

 _ **Logan Howlett (Wolverine)**_  
His hugs were strong and reassuring. They let you know that he was there for you and he wasn't leaving. It comforted you and made you relax into him.

 _ **P**_ _ **eter**_ _ **Q uill (Starlord)**_  
After he found you **_(that's another story though)_** he liked to hug you from behind. It was weird because he never seemed to hug you any other way unless you were sad. His hugs were so warm that you couldn't help but sigh into him or break down depending on how you felt.

 _ **Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**_  
You were scared of hurting him when you hugged him so hugs were short but meaningful. It was like he knew that he had a time limit and he had to fit as much meaning into it as he could. They would usually lift you off of the ground and make you giggle.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**   
He was a sneaky little devil. You had to be careful when you hugged him because he would always try to convince you into more than just a hug. It wasn't uncommon for you to laugh as you slapped his hands away from your ass.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
Since you always seemed to be working and he seemed to be there, he liked to hug you from behind. His arms would wrap around your middle and he would rest his head on top of yours. It was a bonus if he startled you.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
Hugs with Victor weren't hugs. It was him trying to get his scent all over you just in case another male walked by and smelled you. Every time he left, he would pick you up and rub his face into your neck. When he came back from wherever he left to, he would do the same thing. You never admitted it, but you actually enjoyed it. You were sure he knew though.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
He liked to switch how he hugged you. There would be days where he'd hug you from behind, from the front, from the side, maybe even just your legs. Surprise hugs were your favorite. You could be doing something random, like reading, he would barge in and pull you into a tight hug before leaving. It left you confused and happy.

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
His hugs were sweet and warm. They made you feel amazing and happy. Especially when he wrapped his soft wings around you. It was like a love cocoon. You could really fall asleep in his arms when he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight pause. I've still been writing that story for my friend. It's taking most of my time.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more can I say? You guys are having a date...together? Does that help at all? It should.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
You'd made sure to get your best looking clothes out…with help from Raven of course. You didn't know the first thing about how to dress for a date. It was obviously because you'd been kept completely…sheltered, you could say. She'd picked out a nice dress that had a black, flowered skirt and a pink top. It made you feel cute well dressed. Now that you were dressed, you walked to the front of the school and smiled when you saw Charles in semi-casual clothes as well. He smiled when he saw you. “You look beautiful love.” You blushed lightly and complimented him as well. He held the passenger door open for you and you got in with a small thank you. You made small talk all the way to the restaurant. Thankfully it wasn't as fancy as you had thought. It was perfect. He'd told you stories and you two got to know each other on a more personal level. It had to be the greatest moment of your life.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
Once you heard the knock on the door to your room, you decided not to stress about your outfit anymore. It was a strapless, purple blouse and a pair of white jeans and your normal hat of course. Hopefully he hadn't planned somewhere too fancy. You hurried to the door and opened it. Hank was there in a nice dress shirt and pants and you smiled slightly. “You look-“ Both of you smiled as you started at the same time. “You look beautiful.” He said while looking back to your eyes. “You look very handsome as well.” He blushed lightly and gestured for you to walk ahead of him. It didn't take long to get to the movie theater. Afterwards you went out to a diner and talked about everything under the sun. You were both shy at first, but once you got started you couldn't seem to stop. It was an amazing night.

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
You'd put on a pretty blouse and a pair of shorts for the date. It was lunch so you didn't have to get super dressy. You walked out of your room and past Erik’s door. You weren't surprised when he came out. You could already tell he was prepared to act like an overprotective brother. “I'll be fine Erik. It's only lunch. It's not like I'm about to hop into bed and start-“ He cut you off. “The detail isn't needed. I just want you to be careful.” You nodded and kissed his cheek. “I know you're trying to make me late. I'll see you later.” You hurried off to meet Kurt at the restaurant. He was waiting outside patiently and you smiled when you saw him. He smiled as well and you could see his tail curve upwards. “You look amazing.” You smiled and walked into the restaurant with him. People stared at the both of you for the whole night but you made sure to glare at anyone who stared too long. Other than that, you had a wonderful time.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
You didn't really want to go out of your house so you just invited him over for movies, Chinese, and booze. He'd offered to bring the movies while you supplied the rest. You weren't one to get all dressed up so you just wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When you heard the knock, you smiled and went to the door. Your smile fell when you saw it was only the delivery guy. “Oh. I thought you were someone important.” You paid the, slightly offended, man and closed the door again. As soon as you put the bag down, another knock sounded at your door. When you opened it, you were happy to see it was Logan. He was in a regular t-shirt and flannel with a pair of jeans. You moved aside to let him in. “I hope you brought something good.” You commented while turning around. He held up (f/m) and your smile widened. “You pass.” The night was filled with playful banter and laughter. You were actually a bit sad when he had to go.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
You were minding your own business on a planet called Zoran when hands suddenly covered your eyes. You were about to start fighting when you heard the voice. “Guess who?” A smile came to your face when you realized who it was. “A random ass who I'm about to kick in the balls.” You said playfully. The hands immediately moved and you turned around. He was smiling brightly and he looked like he was holding back on saying something. “I don't know how you found me…but a deal ’s a deal. When would you like to go on a date?” The smile widened if possible. “I'm glad you asked. Right now is actually a great time.” He grabbed your hand and started to lead you somewhere unknown. Eventually you stopped in what could be considered a bar and he ordered you drinks. “You work well with the short time you have. The view of a bar fight is magnificent.” You said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes but never dropped the smile. “Well my view is pretty good right now.” He said while taking a gulp of his drink. You couldn't help but laugh. That was only the start of a night you could never forget.

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
When you woke up at six you were rushing to get ready. For some reason, your alarm had decided not to go off and you were left with no choice but to move quickly. You were able to keep silent and not wake Kitty though. You didn't really have time to pick out the perfect outfit so you put on the first shirt you could find and a pair of jeans. You made sure your hair was fine before leaving your room and heading down to the front of the school. Piotr was already there and you quickly checked your watch. You were only a minute late. He smiled when he saw you. “As beautiful as always (f/n).” He complimented while walking to your side. “And you're as handsome as always. Shall we go?” He opened the door for you and you thanked him as you got in. You didn't even care to ask how he got the car. Once you were at the small diner you smiled. It was cozy and warm. Both of you had a good time and got to know each other more.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
Once you were completely dressed in your bar outfit, you started to do your hair and makeup. Just as you were putting on your mascara, there was a knock at your door. You knew it had to be Remy and you smiled to yourself. You made sure your hair was in place before hurrying out of the bathroom and walking to the door. He was leaning on the doorframe and looking as dashingly handsome as he always does. He looked you up and down and you could see his dark eyes get darker. “Perhaps we could skip the bar cher.” Remy said. It was hard to resist his charm but you somehow managed it. “You're going back to your house tonight and I'm coming back here tonight…alone. Now let's go.” You could see how disappointed he was. You were just glad he couldn't see how uncertain you felt. It was so hard to turn him down. Once you made it to the bar, there was flirting…much more flirting. Eventually, he let down some of the walls he had up and you got to see the real Remy. In turn, you did the same. By the end of the night you were a little more than tipsy but you kept to what you said. He went home at the end of the night. It wasn't without trying though.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
As you looked at yourself in the mirror, yet again, you were starting to think you went a little overboard. The knock on your door signaled that it was too late for you to do anything about it. With a small sigh, you walked to the door. You were surprised to see Scott in an actual suit. He looked handsome. His eyes widened as he openly stared at you. You rolled your eyes to try and distract him from the fact that you were blushing. “I can actually dress up you know. Overalls aren't all I have.” He snapped out of it and looked into your eyes. “You look…stunning. We should probably go. The reservation is for 8:30.” You nodded and hooked your arm with his. Thankfully no one took pictures of you the whole night. Dinner was amazing and so was he. Even though you were somewhere fancy, that didn't stop him from acting the same as he always did. You loved that. Your night was filled with much laughter and many shared stories. You wished it didn't have to end.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
There was no dates with Victor. He was ‘too tough’ for that. What it was, was him sniffing around your house as usual. By now you were completely used to it and you'd become expectant on him coming. He stopped by the door as usual and you were immediately up. Before he could even ask if you were going to let him in, you unlocked and opened the door to greet him. You couldn't help but laugh when you saw the shock on his face. “Won't you come in?” You asked while opening the door wider. He stood there and stared at you. He bared his teeth lightly. “This a trick?” You shook your head. “Nope. If you don't want to come in then I guess you could just stand out there in the snow. Either way I have a ham in the oven than I need to check on." You walked back to your kitchen and weren't surprised to hear him come in a while later. You were surprised when you turned around and saw him standing there. It almost made you drop the ham. “Jeez! You startled me. Dinner?” You asked as you moved the ham to the table. All of your planning was worth the look on his face now. Catching him off guard had been your plan. He nodded and you made the both of you a plate. It wasn't a date. It was simply two adults eating together and watching movies.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
It was weird when Wade had asked you on a date. He threw a brick through your, open, window with a note attached to it. It told you to dress casual and be ready by six. You were used to his crazy antics by now and you wasted no time in getting an outfit ready. Now that you were dressed, you were only waiting on Wade. When he slipped through your window, you weren't surprised to see he hadn't changed at all. That red and black suit was all he wore. “I like your shirt. Now let's go so we can get there.” He said while taking your hand and rushing you out of the apartment. “I didn't lock the door.” You said while trying to loosen his grip. “That's fine. Nothing like a robbery ever happens in stories like these.” When you both eventually walked into a Mexican restaurant, you weren't surprised. You'd actually expected it. Despite the place, you both had a great time. He'd made you laugh with his ramblings more times than you could count. You gave him a brief run down of your life and he did the same. It was tough for him. Besides that, you both had fun. So much fun that you could hardly care that someone came and stole your tv from your house. “Oh come on writer! You just had to prove me wrong!” **_(He shouldn't have assumed. I'm evil when I want to be)_**

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
As you looked at what you were wearing you but your lip. Maybe it was just a bit too club like. You were debating whether or not to change when you heard the knock at your door. You shook a little to get your nerves out before opening the door to your home. He was in a nice and very expensive looking suit. Thankfully it was black and not white. That would have been a bit too much of a contrast. You smiled as you saw each other. “You look gorgeous.” He said while holding his hand out for you to take. You quickly locked your door and took the offered hand. “Thank you. You don't look to shabby yourself.” You said teasingly. He chuckled and led you to the limo that was parked outside. You had a comfortable chat before pulling up to the restaurant. Your eyes almost fell out of your head. This place had a year long waiting list. He got out before you and took your hand to help you out. Once you were inside and seated, you couldn't help but look around. This place was amazing! You were stunned for a few minutes before you realized you were here with someone. You started off a little shy before you relaxed and started talking more at ease. You thought it went well for your first date. He really was a great man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have taken a little writing break, but I'm back in the groove now. I'm going to continue writing the preferences and hopefully update sooner. I apologize for the wait.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, kisses. An act of passion and feeling. Don't you just love them?

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  
You were out in the garden again when Charles came to you. He always found a break in his schedule to spend time with you. It made you feel happy and important. You smiled as you saw him. “Hey.” He smiled as well and pulled you into a short hug. “Hey yourself. What are you up to this evening?” You beamed as you took his hand and led him over to the flower. “I was finally able to make a sunflower today! I just thought hard and cleared my mind just like you told me to.” You said proudly. He smiled and looked down at you. “I'm proud of you. It's almost as beautiful as you.” That made you look away from him with a blush. He lifted your head up by your chin. You were surprised to see how close he'd gotten. You couldn't help yourself as your eyes drifted down to his lips. Just as you were starting to wonder if he was going to kiss you or not, he leaned down and captured your lips with his. Your eyes fell closed as you allowed yourself to be swept up into it. His lips moved slowly against yours but they were firm. It took everything in you not to melt. When he pulled away, you were left breathless and blissed out. He was smiling brightly as he saw your face. It made his ego skyrocket. “That was-“ “Amazing.” You interrupted while beaming up at him. He chuckled. “Yes, that.” He stayed and talked with you for another few minutes before he had to go. It was only then, did you let out a girly squeal.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
It was completely unexpected. You were working side by side with him to help him finish his formula that he still wouldn't explain to you. You were quite content to just play assistant though. He would ask you for certain materials and you were quick to give them to him. You smiled as you looked at him. He just looked so concentrated and…cute. You always loved to watch him work. As you were staring, you didn't notice him ask for something. He looked up and you blushed when he caught your stare. You blushed but didn't look away. He stared into your eyes for a few seconds before his eyes trailed down to your lips. You were chanting for him to kiss you in your head. “(f/n)?” He asked while meeting your eyes again. “Hm?” You asked distractedly. “Could I kiss you?” He asked. You were celebrating in your head as you nodded. He turned towards you and licked his lips as he stared at yours. He moved his hand to the back of your neck and you helped him by leaning forward. He met you half way and your lips connected. It was awkward at first until you both found a rhythm. You moved your hands to the lapels of his lab coat to pull him closer. He, in turn, pressed his lips more firmly against your own. It was sweet, timid, and just a little bit shy. It was perfect. When the two of you pulled away, you both smiled and blushed. You both turned back to your work and continued. You didn't speak but both of you had big smiles on your faces.

 ** _Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  
You were in your room, reading silently, when a knock came to your door. You looked up and called for whoever it was to come in. When you saw it was Kurt, you smiled. He looked nervous about something. “What is wrong?” You asked while putting your book aside and moving to sit at the edge of your bed. He sat next to you. “I saw Jean and Scott um…kissing in the hallway.” You chuckled. Of course that would fluster him. “That's just something that couples do.” You explained. That made a weird look come to his face. “We are a couple, yes?” You nodded, seeing where this was going. He swallowed deeply before speaking. “Well then…may I kiss you?” He asked hesitantly. Your eyes widened before a soft smile came to your face. “You never have to ask.” You murmured. He looked down to your lips and slowly leaned forward. He paused about an inch away from your lips. You were sure you were going to burst from frustration. “Are you s-“ You cut him off by closing the distance. He was shocked at first, but he slowly began to return the kiss. It was awkward at first because he didn't know how to kiss, but you were patient. He followed your lead before eventually taking over. He was a very fast learner. When you pulled away, you were panting while he looked completely blissed out. “I think I enjoy kissing.” He said. You giggled and pecked his lips again. “I do too.”

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
You were chilling at your house again since it was storming outside. You didn't really feel like getting wet so you'd called out on work. When there was a knock at your door, you frowned as you realized who it had to be. As you thought, Logan was standing on your porch, soaking wet. You pulled him in and closed the door. “You really have to stop standing in the rain and showing up at my door.” You said which a small smile. Before he could say anything, you were going to get towels. He thanked you when you handed them to him. “You weren't at work today.” He commented. “No. It's raining and I just didn't feel like going.” He looked up at you as he dried his hair. “You didn't think about giving me a heads up?” You shook your head. “I didn't think you would care if I were there or not.” He surprised you when he dropped the towels and pulled you incredibly close to him. Before you could complain, he was crushing his lips against yours roughly. You were only surprised for a half a second before kissing him back with just as much passion. When his tongue swept across your bottom lip, you didn't hesitate to open your mouth for him. His tongue probed every inch of your mouth as he stole the breath from you. When he pulled away, you panted for breath while looking at him with wide eyes. “I do care.” He said gruffly. It meant so much to you and warmed your heart. You pulled away from him and looked down at your clothes. “Now I'm all wet.” You said with a small pout. You could see the smirk come to his face. “Where?” That made your eyes narrow at him. “My clothes obviously.” His eyes suddenly darkened as he looked at you. “I can smell something else that's wet Darlin’.” That made a small blush come to your face as you turned away from him and walked to your room. “I'm gonna go change.” You called out quickly as you disappeared into your room.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
The day after he took you on your first date, he was pleading for you not to go. You really wanted to stay with him but there was really no way to make it happen. You had your own life, and ship, and he had his own life, and ship, with four other people. That was your main point. “Well…why don't you just come with us?” He suggested. You shook your head. “Peter, you have your own ship and you're apart of a group of heroes. I don't want to be the sixth wheel while you guys go out and guard the Galaxy.” “But you can fight good. Great actually.” That made you raise and eyebrow. “And just how do you know that?” You asked suspiciously. He froze before pointing over your head. You only looked at him until he dropped his arm. “You're going to need a better distraction than-“ He cut you off by gently pressing his lips to yours. It shocked and surprised you. He wrapped his arm around you and coaxed you to kiss him back. Not like you needed it. Once you realized this was actually happening, you closed your eyes and melted. You were actually disappointed when he pulled away. You blinked a few times to get your bearings. “I still can't go with you Peter.” He nodded sadly before a smirk came to his face. “Okay. I'll just follow you until you can.” Your eyes widened but he was already speed walking away. “Hey! Get your ass back here Quill.”

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
Both of you decided to just stay at the school this weekend. Most of the students went on a field trip but you were too afraid that your mutation would cause something to happen. So when you decided to stay, Piotr decided to stay as well. At first you didn't want him to, but he eventually changed your mind. So now, you both were walking, hand-in-hand, around the gardens. “It's so beautiful here.” You said as you looked around. "Yes it is." You stopped near a beautiful rose bush and smiled. Piotr leaned down and grabbed one of the roses. He turned to you and placed one in your hair. "Now beautiful flower has a flower." You smiled and blushed. "Thank you." You only then noticed how close he was. If you leaned forward a little and grew a couple of inches, you would be right at his lips. He seemed to notice how close both of you were and you could see him look down at your lips. “(f/n)…may I kiss you?” He asked. You nodded. His arm wrapped around your waist and you were surprised when he lifted you off the ground with ease. Once you were level with him, you couldn’t help but blush. “I hate how short I am.” You mumbled. He shook his head as he moved his face closer to yours. “You are perfect.” He whispered just as his lips met yours. Your eyes fell closed as you returned the kiss. It was slow and passionate; everything that you could have wanted.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
This was Remy we were talking about. He basically tried to get a kiss from you at least twenty times a day. You were currently moving around your apartment and cleaning. Remy had come over and decided to watch you work while keeping you entertained with stories. You’d been cleaning for hours now and you finally felt that you deserved a break and a little snack. You had your chips on top of the fridge and you tried to reach for them. You say tried because, alas, you were too short. Why you threw them up there, you didn’t know. Now you were regretting that decision. A presence came up behind you and you turned to see Remy smirking at you. “Could you get those chips for me please?” You asked sweetly. He nodded and moved around you and got them with ease. When you reached out to take them from him, he moved them back with an even wider smirk. “No, no mon cher. If you want dese you gonna have to give Remy a little somethin’.” Your eyes narrowed at him as you sighed. "What do you want?” You asked. He tapped his lips with his pointer finger. “A kiss.” You rolled your eyes as you smiled. “Of course that’s what you want.” You said while moving closer to him. His dark eyes seemed to glint as he pulled you into his chest. Before you could decide to move away, which you wouldn’t, he tipped your chin up and placed his lips on yours. Just as you thought, the kiss was passionate and slow yet you could feel the hunger from him. Your lips moved together flawlessly. When a soft moan left you, he pulled away. That bastard. He was smiling smugly. “You see cher. Kissing Remy wasn’t dat bad, was it?” “No. Now gimmie my chips.”

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
He was in your garage yet again and you both talking about randomness. Right now he was going on and on about Cassie, his daughter **_(for those who don’t know)_**. It was adorable how he could talk about her all day. “She got straight A’s on her report card this grading period. I just know she’s gonna grow up and be just as smart as me.” You snorted. “She’ll be smarter.” As you giggled to yourself, you didn’t notice him coming closer until he had you in his arms and off the ground. You'd come to expect things like this from him, so you only laughed. “Put me down! I don’t want to fall.” You said while hitting his hands lightly. He chuckled and put you down but did not release you. You turned in his arms to say something sassy but it died on your tongue. He was even better looking up close. Before you could even think of what you were doing, both of you were leaning towards each other at the same time. You were only a tad bit surprised at how much passion was behind the kiss, but you were not complaining at all. You seemed to lose focus on everything other than his lips on yours until you came up for air. When you opened your eyes, you immediately giggled and released his hair. You didn’t even remember grabbing it. His hair was a mess and his lips were swollen. He looked totally blissed out. “I could die a happy man.” You snorted again and got out of his hold. “There will be no death. You wouldn’t be able to kiss me again if you did.” He laughed. “I’ll live forever then.” That made you laugh loudly. After that you both were back to your former banter.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
You were in your cabin, as always, when you heard a knock on your door. You were about to get defensive when you caught the scent of who it was. Since when had Victor started knocking? “It’s open.” You called while walking out of your room. Victor opened the door and you could see the frown on his face. “Keeping the door unlocked isn’t safe for you.” He said while locking it behind himself. You rolled your eyes. “Who’s gonna come near here? Another male f-“ Before you could even finish, Victor had you pinned against a wall with his lips crushed against yours. At first you were a little too shocked to respond. That lasted for a total of two seconds. Your eyes closed as you reciprocated the rough, yet enjoyable, kiss. When he nipped at your lip, you gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth. He completely dominated your mouth and you loved every second of it. When he pulled away from you, you were left breathless and slightly aroused. You could see how dangerous he looked in that moment. “You are mine kitten.” He said lowly before moving away from you and moving to sit on the couch. You blinked a few times but you still couldn’t understand. Eventually you just shrugged it off and went to watch movies with him on the couch.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
You were peacefully sitting on your couch when you heard your window slide open. He wasn’t even quiet about it this time. “Alright! I've been waiting for this chapter.” He said while lifting you from the couch. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?” You asked. “I haven't been able to kiss you yet because the writer didn’t have this chapter up yet. Now I can kiss you all I want.” You still didn’t completely understand, but when he pulled up his mask and his lips met yours your eyes widened before you relaxed and kissed him back. He was basically mauling your mouth and you loved every second of it. When he pulled away, you were left wanting more. He was staring at you and you could feel heat race through your body and straight to your core. “Fuck. I can’t wait until we get to our first time chapter.” Despite not understanding you nodded. “Now kiss me again.” You could see him smile. “You are perfect.”

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
You'd finally finished with your last class for the day and you were tired. All you wanted to do was go lay down on your mattress and go to sleep. As you were packing up, you could hear a knock on the doorframe. You looked up and smiled when you saw Warren there. “Hey.” You said while moving around your desk to give him a hug. You'd meant for it to be a quick hug, but he kept you locked in his arms. “I need to pack up.” You said while wriggling around a little. He only chuckled and shook his head. You huffed and decided to use your mutation to your advantage. You looked up at him and stared deeply into his eyes. “You sure you don’t want to let me go?” You asked softly. You didn’t expect for him to grab you tighter and his eyes to darken. That was not the normal reaction at all. He leaned a little closer to you and you were immediately lost. That was amazing! Your mutation had seemed to flip on you. That had never happened either. Your eyes drifted down to his kissable looking lips. “Are you sure you want to go?” He asked. Was he moving closer or were you? You were close enough so that you could feel his breath on your lips. “No. Kiss me.” You could barely finish before his lips were pressed firmly against your own. You were in heaven then. Never could you have imagined it being like this. There was so much passion and need and you could barely keep up. Only when you absolutely had to breathe, did you pull away. Both of you were panting as you looked at each other. “Woah.” Both of you said at the same time. As you stared into his eyes you could see that they were normal again. “Could you…possibly…do that again?” You asked. He smiled. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ahead right now and I'm going to hope that I stay ahead. I don't want to get behind and slow the already slow updates.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every couple goes through jealousy. Know that. In this however, most are cause ya know...content.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)**_  
Charles never, ever, got jealous. You had allowed him to read your mind a few times and he knew how you felt about him. There really was nothing, at all, for him to worry about.

When you got jealous, you didn't know how to handle it. Charles was a very handsome man and he tended to attract the opposite gender like a magnet. It was hard for you to bring it up to him and you didn't really know how to fix it so you just kept it to yourself. Eventually, Charles read your mind when you were acting funny and figured it out. Now he tries his hardest not to make you feel that way.

 _ **Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
It was quite easy for Hank to get jealous. What made it worse was that he was insecure and didn't completely know why you liked him. All you knew was that he sometimes turned into a different person when he was jealous. Most times he would seethe in silence, while others…not so much. There was one time when you were talking to Alex and he started flirting. It made you uncomfortable, but before you could say anything Hank walked over and growled at him. He literally growled. It surprised Alex and flustered you. After Alex was gone, he turned to you and apologized. You could only nod while trying not to let him see how it affected you.

You would say that you were only the _tiniest_ bit possessive when it came to things you considered yours. For example: a shirt, your pencils, a hat, and most importantly…Hank. You didn't like when women got close to him. It made you feel like they were trying to take him from you and you did not want that. So whenever another woman was trying to get his attention, you would call him over to help you with anything you could think of. You could know the solution, but you would call him over anyways. You suspected he caught on, but he never said anything.

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
Never, in a million years, would you suspect that Kurt turned possessive when he was jealous. It came to you as a complete surprise. You were at the school and talking with Warren. Well he was mostly flirting, but you managed to get something of actual importance out of him. You were surprised when you were suddenly grabbed from behind. The smell of sulfur alerted you to who it was. What you weren't expecting was for him to curse at Warren in German before teleporting away with you. When he calmed down he apologized, but he always did the same thing when he got jealous.

You didn't have any reason to ever be jealous. Kurt was constantly telling you how much he loved you and how devoted he was. You believed him 100 percent. You trusted that his eyes were only for you and that he would never go out and betray you that way. Kurt just made it to where you never had to be jealous.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
Let's face it. Logan is a possessive ass. Jealousy was never apart of it, let him tell it. You, however, knew that it was at least a small part. Whenever you were getting too much attention from other men while you were working, Logan would reach over the bar and pull you into a heated kiss. You would always laugh at the smug look he had on his face afterwards. He was your possessive ass and you wouldn't have him any other way.

You were not a jealous person by any means… _unless_ it came down to Jean Grey. That woman just always seemed to want to be close to Logan. Touching his arms and getting closer than a friend should. You knew it was probably nothing because she was happy with Scott, but you just couldn't help it. She knew how to bring out the bitch on you. That's what happened. When you were jealous, you got bitchy. It was just how you were.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
Peter was a pretty chill guy so he didn't get jealous all that often. If he did, he didn't go get all possessive on you or start messing with the guy. All he would do was place a kiss on the side of your head and throw an arm around your shoulder. It was a silent way of staking a claim.

Women were just naturally attracted to him. You knew why, and it always sparked the smallest hint of jealousy when a woman would walk up to him flirtatiously. You just couldn't help it. You knew he was the one you wanted, but it was hard to remember when some gorgeous alien chick was next to him. To your great pleasure though, he would always shoot them down if they offered anything more than a conversation.

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
He had no reason to be jealous. He knew that you were faithful and would never do anything with someone else. Trust was a big part of a relationship and he had the upmost for you.

Jealousy burned in you whenever you were allowed to leave school campus. It seemed like as soon as you went out in public, a woman just had to come up and touch his muscles to see if they were real. It really pissed you off. After the fifth person did it, you wouldn't be able to take it anymore and you would snap. Piotr, feeling your temperature spike, would calm you down by calling you his little mouse and kissing your forehead. It never failed.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
Never did Remy get jealous. He knew that he was better than majority other men out there. There would be no other man you would want than him. He was 75 percent sure of that.

Remy was sex on legs. Just one look at him was enough for a woman to want to drop her panties. Pair that with him being smooth as fuck…he was just asking to get attacked by women. It happened virtually every time you both went out. No matter how much you prepared yourself, you always felt that prick of jealousy. You would go unusually quiet and ignore the both of them to keep your anger at bay. Remy somehow knew when you felt this way and always left the other woman to come and give you attention.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
You were well known; therefore you got attention from some successful people. Scott was usually around you when you got male attention and it was common for him to get jealous. He would pull you into his side and wrap an arm securely around you before introducing himself to the guy who was flirting with you. Introducing himself as antman would sometimes get the guy to back off. If it didn't, he would go to taking your attention away and slowly pulling you away from the guy.

You were jealous of one woman: Hope; Hank Pym’s daughter. You knew, for a fact, that she like Scott. Despite them having a rocky start on their friendship, they soon became good friends. Well at least Scott thought they we're friends. You were able to see that she thought it was more than that. You just couldn't help but notice that she was so much better fit for Scott. She could fight, she was smart, not saying you weren't, and beautiful. That all might have been true, but Scott was your boyfriend. You weren't just going to let him go like that. So whenever you noticed her flirting with Scott, you would make an excuse for Scott to leave the room so you could straighten out a few things. No matter what you said, she would continue to do the same thing. It angered you to no end.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
Neither of you had a need to be jealous of anyone. You were a hermit and stayed at home so Victor had no worries. Victor wasn't the type of person to attract female attention with his…hostile appearance so you didn't have to worry either.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
You hardly attracted any male attention, but there were a few who would come up to you. Wade was an easy person to make jealous because of his insecurities. So whenever he found you talking to another guy…bad things happened. He would wait until you weren't looking to snatch the guy up and make sure he would never be able to hit on you again. He was creative with different ways to do that; none of which should be shared.

Nope. You didn't do jealousy. It was no reason to be because you knew Wade only had eyes for you. You were the one he trusted with everything and you the same. You knew he would never cheat or be unfaithful, even with the voices in his head. They all seemed to be focused on you.

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
Of course he got jealous. You just seemed to attract the opposite sex like it was nothing. It was extremely annoying because he felt weirdly…possessive of you. Ever since he first saw you he just wanted you to be his. He didn't take kindly to men trying to challenge that. He would simply walk over to you and stand close by your side. His face got scary when he was jealous. The guy would promptly walk away.

Warren got so many women coming up to him that it actually surprised you. Every time you went out together, women were slipping him their numbers. It pissed you off because you were right there. Warren was your boyfriend and you didn't take kindly to women ignoring that fact. You would glare at them until they got the hint an left. You would blush when Warren caught you, but you never apologized. 


	9. Seeing Each Other Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. This chapter was supposed to go before the last one...so maybe it's not in the exact order anymore, but whatevs.

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  
You were actually in your room for once when you became overwhelmingly bored. All you really did was practice your mutation, go to the garden, and sleep. You really wanted to do something different. A huff of breath left you as you walked across the hall and to Charles’ room. He would have an idea of what you could do. You knocked lightly before entering. You wished you hadn't. Charles was standing in the middle of his room, partially wet, rubbing a towel down his body. You squeaked and quickly slammed the door closed. You kept your hands over your eyes as you ran towards your room while repeatedly thinking I'm sorry.

He was looking around the school for you when he didn't find you in the gardens. He was so shocked to find that you weren't there. He went around and asked others where you were. None of them had seen you. Eventually he decided to check your room. That should have been his second guess. You'd only just recently started to spend time there. He opened the door and his mouth fell open. You were in the midst of changing undergarments when you heard the door open. You turned and saw Charles with his mouth hanging open. A blush colored your face as you covered yourself with the thing closest to you. He quickly apologized and closed the door. You couldn't look him in the eye for days afterwards.

 ** _Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  
You were in the kitchen and talking with Hank when you accidentally spilled your drink all over him. You apologized profusely while trying to dry him off. He only smiled and shook it off. He went off to go changed. You felt so bad about it that you hurried to go apologize again. Once you were at his door, you didn't bother knocking. “Hank I'm so-“ You stopped abruptly as you noticed that Hank was standing in the middle of his room and looking at you. Oh yeah, HE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED TOO. You immediately closed the door and put your hands over your face to try and calm down your raging blush. “I am so sorry! Oh my god I saw…oh god!” You said before running away. Knocking was something you would need to learn to do.

He had finally gotten through his biggest roadblock with his serum. He turned to tell you, but he noticed you weren't there. He frowned lightly and decided to go to your room. He really wanted you to know about his breakthrough. He liked seeing how excited and happy you got for him. It made him feel all tingly inside. Once he made it to your door he let himself in, in his excitement. “(f/n)! I finally finished it! You won't believe what chemical I was missing…” He trailed off as he looked up in time to see your naked form sprinting into your closet. He blushed and closed the door. “I am so sorry.” He said profusely as he walked away. He couldn't get the image of you out of his head. It was like it was on repeat. He could have sworn he saw a cat ears on your head too. He only thought it was a weird hat. They did make you look…edible though. That made his blush worsen.

 ** _Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  
You had gotten back from a trip to the grocery store and you immediately wanted to see Kurt. You'd grown used to his presence. As Erik would say, that was dangerous. You couldn't help it though. He grew on you. You walked up to his room and invited yourself in. Your eyes widened at what you saw. Kurt was curled up on his bed. That wasn't the shocker though, he was naked. You stared at him for a good ten seconds before closing the door. Your face felt hot as you hurriedly went to the kitchen to help unpack. He had a…very…nice body. Nice wasn't exactly the right work but you didn't really feel like using the other.

He teleported back into the school after he came back from a trip to his church. He really wanted to see you. You'd accepted him from the beginning and you were the person he was most attached to in the whole world. It made being away from you just a little difficult. He decided to teleport himself into your room to see what you were up to. It was pretty late. As soon as he was there, he turned and looked for you. His eyes went as wide as saucers when he noticed that you were naked. You were typing something on your phone as your hair dripped with water. Your towel was pooled on the floor and he assumed you'd come from the shower. He immediately teleported back out of the room and into his. He apologized to you every time he saw you until you got annoyed and told him to stop.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
Logan was visiting our house yet again. He was basically there every day anyways. You would say that he lived here with how early he got there and how late he left. You were, surprisingly, fine with that. Usually, if anyone else had tried to come over as much as he did, you would get tired of them and kick them out. No one ever came though, so you were fine. Today was one of those days that he was here. He'd only just gone to the bathroom to shower when you remembered there were no towels in there since you had been washing the others. You quickly grabbed one and went to the bathroom. You twisted the handle and walked in. “Hey I forgot that-HOLY SHIT!” You slammed the door shut as you walked out. “How did you get undressed so fast? Jesus Christ!” You were extremely flustered. He grumbled something before speaking louder. “How about you knock next time?” Your blush worsened. “Whatever. Your towel is outside the door.” You grumbled while walking back to the living room. The image of his muscular form made you shift uncomfortably. His smug smirk when he came back into the room did not help matters.

You both were out by your pool and just relaxing when it happened. The it being a wardrobe malfunction. You had been wearing a modest two piece when you decided to jump into the water. Immediately you could feel the strings loosen and fall. You only noticed when you swam back to the surface. By that time it was too late. Logan was already drinking in your entire naked body. “Hey! Close your eyes perv!” You said while covering your boobs. He laughed and did what you said. You quickly grabbed your bathing suit and put it on as best as you could. When you got back out, you noticed him peeking through his fingers and you blushed lightly. “Perv.” You grumbled while walking into the house to find something else to wear.

 ** _Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  
As you stayed on Zoran, Peter had insisted that he share a visiting room with you. At first you were hesitant because you felt like he was going to try and turn it into sex. You were pleasantly surprised when he got a room with two beds and acted like the perfect gentleman. After a while, you became comfortable with it. It allowed you to become so much closer with him. Speaking of the room, you were just coming back from a small shopping trip. When you unlocked the door, you froze when you saw what was inside. He was drying off from a shower. He turned to look at you and quickly covered himself. “Dude! That's what the bathroom is for! Go.” He hurriedly walked in and closed the door behind himself. Now that he was out of sight, you screamed silently to yourself. You were one lucky person.

He was coming back from a visit to his ship. The others were getting tired of doing nothing but he was able to convince them to stay for another few days. He needed to convince you to come with them before he could leave. He didn't want to leave you and have to hunt you down later. As he opened the door, his eyes bugged out. You were sliding underwear onto your legs and the rest of you was bare. “Holy shit.” He said as he continued to stare. You looked at him and quickly slid up your underwear and covered your breasts. “What the hell? Look away.” You said. A small blush started to spread across your cheeks. He nodded and looked for one extra second before closing the door. The image of your body was burned into his eyelids.

 ** _Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  
You had been spacing out through all of your classes and you couldn’t get your mutation to act correctly for your time in your training class with Logan. It was an all-around shitty day. All you wanted now was for Piotr to give you a massage and sleep. There was at least a thirty percent chance that you wouldn’t have a nightmare and sleep peacefully. You decided to go to Piotr first. You knocked on his door and didn’t get a response. That was different. You decided to just open the door and see what happened. You were surprised to see him in the mirror and flexing. You knew he did that regularly so it wasn't a problem. What you DIDN’T know he did, was flex in the mirror naked. His eyes met yours and you colored brightly. “I'm sorry!” You squeaked before slamming the door and heading towards your room. It took the professor coming to your room for you to get the temperature down to a habitable number. You had never been more embarrassed in your life.

You were in the training room alone. The professor felt like it would be a good idea to make your training a priority after you forced everyone out of the school due to your embarrassment. That was a great reason actually. Now you weren't so sure you wanted to be here. The professor had wanted you to try and create fire. You'd never actually tried that before. “W-well I’m not really wearing the appropriate clothes. I don't know how to keep the heat from burning them.” You warned. “You’ve already said fire doesn't harm you (f/n). I know you're just afraid. Do not worry. I know you will be able to do this.” You nodded and closed your eyes. With a deep breath, you found the energy inside yourself that you knew controlled your powers. Instead of trying to push it down, like you normally did, you actually expanded it. You could feel your body heating immensely. You made it hotter and hotter until you were sure you could go no more. With it up to this point, you opened your eyes and snapped your fingers. To your surprise, a fire was there. The excitement only lasted for a few seconds. The fire was quickly growing out of hand. When it caught on your clothes, you screamed in shock. You could feel something spraying on you, but it wasn't having an effect. It took you a while to realize it was water. The fire had gotten too hot to be put out with water. (f/n) you have to cool the room yourself. Calm so we can help you. You focused on his calm voice and tried to do your best. After what seemed like hours, you were finally able to get the heat down. To your complete embarrassment, your clothes had been burned to virtually nothing. You tried to cover yourself as best you could. Everything just got that much worse when Piotr walked in, in his metal form. He saw you and immediately looked away. That was when you promptly fainted.

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
You were just coming home from your weekly shopping trip when you saw a familiar face walking from the direction of your apartment. “Leaving so s-“ You stopped when you saw I'm close up. There were cuts and bruises all over him. It was easy to tell what had happened. “Remy what happened to you?” You asked when you got close enough to him. He tried to give you a disarming smile, but you saw right through it. “Let me get dose for ya cher.” He took your groceries from your hands and started walking back to your apartment. Once you were both inside, he put the bags down and you grabbed his arm to turn him. You looked at his face with a frown. “Only a small bar fight. Nothin’ to worry ya pretty little head ‘bout.” Your frowned deepened as you looked into his eyes. “Go shower. I'll be here to clean you up.” He looked like he was about to protest, but your glare must have stopped him. He grumbled all the way to the bathroom. Minutes later, you heard the bathroom door open and you turned to look. You eyes widened and your face flushed as you got a nice view of his dripping front. You looked away quickly and hoped he hadn't seen you. “You have a towel I can use cher?” You only squeaked before getting up to find him one.

Of course Remy was at your house, yet again. He basically lived with you now. He would be gone for majority of the day, playing poker or doing what he did, and then he would be at your house for the rest of the night. You couldn't count how many times he had spent the night. You didn't know, for sure, if he had a home of his own, but you didn't mind him staying with you. Today was one of his ‘relax days’ as he called it. He just vegged out on your couch with you for the day. You had left your spot next to him to go shower. It was just your luck that you forgot your clothes and towel in your room. With a small curse, you opened the door to the bathroom and booked it to your room across the hall. For a second, you thought might not have seen you. The whistle you heard as you were closing the door proved you wrong. “You wanna do dat again for Remy? I didn't get dat good of a look.” Your face was red as you took your time getting ready.

 ** _Scott Lang (Antman)_**  
For once, you were actually at home instead of the shop. After Scott complaining about him never seeing the place you lived, you decided to shut him up and invite him over. As soon as he came over, you noticed that he looked like a wreck. “Woah. Did you get into a fight before you came here or are you wearing the yeezy clothing line?” You asked while pulling him inside. “Haha very funny. Can I use your shower?” He asked with a pleading look. You nodded and led him over to it. You left him there to go in your closet to get him something else to wear. You had a big pair of sweats you never used and a big t-shirt that said ‘cutie’ on it. It made you chuckle as you walked back to your bathroom. When you opened the door, you didn't expect him to already be naked. You got a good eyeful before snapping your eyes back up to his. You could feel the blush on your cheeks. “I’m just gonna maintain eye contact while I put these here. This is so awkward.” You mumbled to yourself as you walked backwards out of the room. You could help but take another peek. When you say his eyes still looking you, you quickly closed the door and walked out. The both of you couldn’t say anything for at least an hour afterwards.

To your luck, Scott had never actually seen you naked. There was one time when you were changing out of your overalls and he walked in, but you hadn't been naked. He'd only seen you in your underwear…and stared for longer than he should have. Eventually you pushed him out of the room and resumed changing. You didn't really care since you had walked in on him not even a week before.

 ** _Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  
You had decided to leave your house for the first time in what seemed like forever. You really wanted more snacks to eat so you had to go into the town that was over ten miles away. It was an easy run and you got there faster than you had anticipated. Now that you were back, you were ready to tear into your bag of chips. That all stopped when you heard your shower running. Victor never came over on Saturdays…ever. So he was immediately ruled out. That only left a random stranger who was about to be fucked up. Your claws lengthened as you put your bags down silently. Your feet made no sound as you walked to your bathroom door. It was wide open and that made it easier for you not to make noise. As soon as you jumped into the room, the intruder stepped out of the shower. Your eyes went wide in shock. “What the hell Victor? I thought you were some…random person.” You said while retracting your claws and looking away from his dripping, wet, strong, manly body. “I was around and I needed a shower.” You caught the scent of his arousal and you knew it was time to go. “Okay you enjoy that. I’m gonna go.” You said while quickly slamming the door closed. You could hear his chuckle as you walked back to the kitchen.

It was another Saturday and you were happy to be alone. They were your only days off from Victor and you needed them. Having him sniff around everyday was enough for you. Him being in your own space was pushing you a bit. You did get used to him, but that didn't mean you didn't enjoy the days away. It allowed you to be free and do what you wanted. For example: walking around your house naked. It was so freeing and relaxing. You were able to be your natural self without worrying about anyone-what was that? You stopped moving and listened. It sounded a bit like…growling. No, no, no, no. You turned to look at your window and, sure enough, Victor was there and staring at you with dark eyes. You froze for only a split second before hissing at him and taking off towards your bedroom. You could easily hear his dark chuckle. That night you did not allow Victor inside. He was fine with that. He would just sneak in while you were sleeping like normal.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
It was a simple question. You had asked if you could see underneath the suit to see his skin. It was a simple question. All he would have to do is lift up his mask and show you underneath. Now thinking about it, you should have worded the question differently. That would have stopped him from stripping down as fast as he could. To say you were surprised was a complete understatement. Your mouth fell open as you stared at him. “That's not what I meant.” You said while trying to hide your blush. “Oh, I know. I just want you to see what you're in for when we fuck for the first time. No surprises. You should do the same now to save the author the trouble. She's written so much already. Plus your turn is next anyway.” You narrowed your eyes at him before shrugging. You stripped out of your clothing, much to the surprise of Wade. He was muttering thank you over and over while staring, unblinkingly, at you. Once you were naked, he stared at every, exposed, inch. He spun his finger around. “Do a spin for me.” You laughed and did as he said. When you were facing him again, you were surprised to see him right in front of you. You were about to step back in surprise, but he grabbed you and pressed his lips against yours. You could feel him walking you backwards; towards your couch. “Don't you dare try and stop this author. This is happening and it's happening now.” Wade said as he turned and pushed you gently down on the couch. You could feel your heart beat quicken as he looked down at you hungrily. “What are you waiting for?” You asked. He looked around curiously before turning all of his attention back on you. It was a great night. **_(He never listens.)_**

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  
Neither of you saw watch other naked until your first time together…but that's a story for another time. 


	10. Your Special Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these you might already know because of the previous chapters, but just in case you didn't, here they are...obviously. I annoy myself sometimes.

_**Charles Xavier (Professor X)** _

You were a mutant and you were able to control nature. You wouldn't consider yourself Mother Nature, but you did have some control. You were able to make things grow in the blink of an eye if there were seeds. Sometimes you were able to make things grow without seeds, but that took a lot of energy out of you. 

 

_**Hank McCoy (Beast)** _

You were a feral mutant; a sub-race of mutant that was near extinction. Your mutation was partly physical as well. The physical being the cat-like ears at the top of your head, the tail, and the sharp teeth, which most ferals had. It affected some of your behaviors, but other than that you were fine.

 

_**Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)** _

You had the ability to control matter. It took a lot of control and concentration to make it work though. Charles considered you very powerful; a class five. If you were to loose even the slightest amount of your control, you could destroy a great portion of the earth. It was scary sometimes. Erik, Kurt, and Charles were always there to help you though.

 

_**Logan Howlett (Wolverine)** _

You were a mutant with a very boring mutation. You only had the ability to live forever. Sure it may sound like fun, but really wasn't. Once you did everything you wanted to do…what was left? There was a lot you could do, but there wasn't enough at the same time. Being forced to move every few years was a pain in the ass.

 

_**Peter Quill (Starlord)** _

You were a normal human. Nothing special. Just a Terran that was abducted for reasons unknown. _**(Heh, so you thought.)**_

 

_**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)** _

You had the ability to control temperature. Mainly what you did was make things hotter. You were still working on your control. It could seriously hurt people. Your skin was also significantly hotter than normal people. That was why going to the doctor had always been a problem for you.

 

_**Remy Lebeau (Gambit)** _

Luck. That was all you could say. You were just extremely lucky. You didn’t have the best control over it so things were always happening in your favor. You had played the lottery three times in your lifetime and won each time. After that you stopped, it wasn't really fun to earn things that way. You wanted to gain control over it, but for now you were fine.

 

_**Scott Lang (Antman)** _

Nothing. You were a normal human who had a knack for building and rebuilding things. Cars were your main focus though.

 

_**Victor Creed (Sabretooth)** _

You were a feral mutant just like Victor. You had sharp incisors and claws that grew from your nails. Other than that you considered yourself normal...except for the fact that you lived longer than many other mutants and you were able to regenerate quickly. 

 

_**Wade Wilson (Deadpool)** _

You couldn't die. It was a blessing and a curse. A bullet to the head would be painful, yes, but it wouldn't kill you. You'd just regenerate quickly and be right back to normal. Of course never dying also meant you didn't age after a certain point. You'd been the same for over 70 years now. Thankfully you were still able to get drunk. Life would be hell if you couldn't.

 

_**Warren Worthington (Angel)** _

Your mutation allowed you to essentially hypnotize people. It worked on men much better than women, but you really hated using it. It made people ready to do anything for you, even lay down their own lives. You didn't want to use it to get to where you were in your career. It felt like cheating. The only accept ion to your gift, that you knew of, was Warren. When you tried to use it on him it just backfired on you. You would need to go to the professor for more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the late updates, but I am writing. Trust me on that. I just need to try and focus on writing for what I need to write for. I should really make a writing schedule or something.


	11. They Find Out About Your Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So,e people aren't here because they already know about the mutations and stuff. So yeah, just remember that and don't ask why some people aren't there. Sorry for the wait, I've just been busy lately. I'll try to update soon, but I don't know.

_**Hank McCoy (Beast)**_  
You were in the lab with Hank, yet again. That was where you spent literally all your time. Helping out with Hank and doing your own little experiments were the highlight of your day. You enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere and the excited look on Hank’s face when he figured something out. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice Hank had said something until he was picking you up in a tight hug. You were startled, but you guessed he had finished his mysterious serum. “I'm done. I can be normal again.” That made you tilt your head to the side. “Normal? What do you mean?” You asked. He put you down with shock on his face. “Charles didn't tell you? I thought he did.” “Tell me what?” He sighed and went to sit in a chair while slowly taking his shoes off. He looked nervous as his hands shook lightly. You watched in curiously. You did not know what was going on. Once his shoes were off, your eyes widened in surprise. Instead of feet, there were hands there as well. “Your mutation is physical too?” You blurted out in surprise. He looked up at you in confusion. “Too? Your mutation isn't physical…is it?” Your fingers wrung together as you gathered the strength to do this. With a deep breath, you opened the small zipper that was at the back of all of your pants to let your tail out. You stretched it to get out the small cramp and watched as his eyes went wide. You hesitantly moved to the hat atop your head and pushed it off. Your ears were free to the air and they twitched a little. “Yeah. I just…I keep it hidden because I don't want people to judge me. I'm not proud of it. I'm-“ He cut you off. “You're beautiful.” Your eyes met his and you could see that he was staring at you with adoration in his eyes. He chuckled when your ears perked as well as your tail. “And they reflect your emotions. Amazing.” He walked closer to you and you watched his ‘feet’ with curiosity. He saw and stopped. You met his eyes and saw shame there. “You must be extraordinarily fast with your mutation. Have you ever tested how fast you are?” You asked. He frowned slightly. “You're not disgusted?” You frowned as well. “Why would I be? The mutation is apart of who you are. Physical things don't bother me. The man on the inside is all I care about.” You said while blushing and looking away. When you suddenly felt his arms around you, you were surprised, but returned it. “You are an amazing woman.” The purr that left you was completely unintentional. When he looked at you, you blushed. “Sorry, it's a habit I guess.”

 _ **Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)**_  
Charles and Erik had convinced you to try and train with your powers again. You knew it was for the best, but you didn't really want anyone to get hurt in case you lost control. Despite this, you decided to give it a chance. As you were walking with them towards the training room, there was a poof and the smell of sulfur invade your nose. You smiled and turned to see Kurt standing behind you. “Hey Süßer.” You said with a bright smile. You hadn't seen him all day. He must have took a longer visit at his church. He smiled at you, but you could see it was a bit hesitant. You knew Erik intimidated him a little. “Hello schnuki. May I ask where you are going?" He asked as you came to his side and urged him to continue walking with you. "We're going to test my mutation. It's about time I used it again." He looked confused and intrigued. "I have never seen your mutation." He mumbled to himself. You smiled then. "Well you'll be able to see it now." You said as you stopped in front of the training room door. Erik opened it for you and you gave him a smile as thanks. Once you were inside, the door closed behind you and you could see all of them through the glass. There were dummies all around you, along with some random objects and boxes. "Okay (f/n), I would like for you to try and break down the dummies and arrange them in a straight line." Charles instructed. You nodded and closed your eyes as you took a deep breath. When you opened them again, you could feel your power thrumming throughout your body. You looked at all of the dummies and broke them down into such small pieces that they were impossible to see...at least for them. You could see each piece clearly. You then imagined the dummies reforming in a line going from left to right. Once that was done you looked towards Charles for further instruction. "Now I would like you to try flying." You nodded and took another deep breath. This was one of the tougher things for you to do. It took a lot of concentration. Just one slip up could have you falling. You focused on the air around you and made it move so that it was forming around you. With another breath, you were lifting yourself off of the ground and moving around. "Excellent! Do you have enough energy to try teleporting again?" He asked. You thought about it. That was something you had yet to master...plus you were feeling a little low. You could probably- "She's low on energy. I don’t think she will be able to tolerate that just yet." Erik spoke up. You sighed in relief as you floated yourself safely to the ground. You went to the door and phased yourself through it, rather than open it. You looked at Kurt and saw that he was looking at you with wide eyes. He walked over to you and brought you into a hug. He was whispering praises to you in German that made you feel all happy and tingly inside. You could get used to this positive reinforcement.

 ** _Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  
Yet again, the both of you were just chilling at your house. It seemed to be his new favorite chill spot and you weren't gonna kick him out. You really enjoyed his company and if you were being honest, you had come to depend on it. He had been you first friend and...boyfriend for a while. As of now, you both were playing twenty questions together while another show, you didn’t care to learn the name of, played in the background. "Alright, my turn. How old are you?" You asked curiously. Neither of you had actually bothered to ask that. His brows furrowed together. "I actually don’t know for sure. All I know is that I'm old." Oh yeah. You had momentarily forgotten about his memory loss. "Alright the same question for you." He said while taking a gulp of his beer. You debated whether or not to tell him the actual age as you chugged down the rest of the contents in your bottle. "I'm older than I look." You said cryptically with a small smirk. You knew he was going to call you out. "Nah, I call bullshit. That’s a bullshit answer. Give me the real one. You can't be older than what...30." He said while looking over your face. You chuckled at how far off he was. "You sure you want to know?" You asked. He narrowed his eyes at you. "I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want ta know." He said blankly. You sighed again and looked him dead in the eyes. "You weren't even close with the thirty. You were off by about 149 years." His eyes widened as he looked at you. "How is that even possible?" You shook your head with a smile. "Nope. It's my turn to ask question." You said with a small smile. "Like hell it is. I'm done with twenty questions. Tell me how you're 179 years old." He demanded while putting down his beer. You laughed before answering. "I'm a mutant. Nothing special. I just have a very extended life span." He frowned to himself then. "Why didn’t you tell me?" He asked. You shrugged."It just never came up." You said while standing to get another beer. “That's something I should have known.” He said from the living room. “Well you know now. You want some wings?”

 ** _Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  
You liked to watch Remy play poker. He was extremely well at it and his poker face was solid. He looked so laid back and calm so that even when he was bluffing he didn't change faces at all. The cards always seemed to be in his favor as well. That might have had something to do with you though. You were sitting right next to him and one of his arms were thrown lazily around you shoulders. It was probably what was allowing him to win every game. You could feel yourself getting hungry so you stood from his arm. “I'll be back. You want me to bring you something?” You asked. He smiled and shook his head. You nodded and wandered off in the bar to find someone who sold food. After about fifteen minutes, you were walking back to the table with a huge slice of pizza. You were lucky to have found it. As soon as you got close enough, Remy grabbed your arm and pulled you down onto his lap. You weren't at all surprised. He usually did that when he was having bad hands. You turned to look at him. “Not doing so hot?” You asked in a whisper. He frowned and shook his head. You smiled. “I have a feeling you'll do much better now that I'm back.” You said while taking another bite of your pizza. As Remy was dealt his cards, you touched them before he could. The small buzz in your finger tips let you know it worked. He looked at you quizzically before grabbing the cars. He had two kings. As the cards were shown you smiled as he got a full house. He collected the pot and leaned in close to your ear. “How'd you know dat cher?” He asked. “Besides you being an amazing poker player, I have my own tricks.” One of his eye brows rose. “Tricks?” You smiled wickedly. “You mind losing this round?” You asked. He shrugged and you waited until the next cards were dealt. This time you tapped the cards and sent bad luck into them. He grabbed the cards and the game commenced. In the end he had the absolute worst hand at the table. He looked at you in slight surprise. When he stood from the table you stood with him and stood silently by the door while he went and collected his winnings. When he came to your side, he wrapped an arm around your waist and started walking towards your apartment. “You wanna explain what happened dere cher?” He asked. “My mutation. I can control luck…more or less.” He didn't need to know that you weren't the best with control. His eyebrows shot up underneath his hat. “You're a mutant? Why didn't you tell Remy ‘bout dis?” You shrugged. “I don't know. I guess I didn't consider it that big of a mutation so I just didn't say anything.” He was silent for a while before he smiled down at you. “My little lucky charm. No wonder you were able ta beat me da first time we met.” You smiled. “Or maybe you were losing your touch.” You teased. His eyes narrowed at you, but you could see the smile. You explained more about your mutation during the walk.

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  
You were walking back from the club again at night. You just had a few assholes for friends and you didn't really know why you still hung around them. It wasn't like you minded walking though. Nothing could happen to you, but they didn't know that. Yeah, they were dicks. You shook your head to yourself as you kept walking. As you passed an alley, you noticed a struggle further in. You looked towards your apartment and back to the alley. You were so close to home, but you couldn't just walk past. With a sigh, you walked down the alley. There was a feminine scream and you moved faster. When you got close you were able to see that a man was harassing a young woman with a gun pointed at her head. "Hey buddy. How about you leave the girl alone?" The man turned the gun on you quickly. There was a small thud behind you. The dull smell of Mexican food let you know that it was Wade. “Why is it that we keep meeting up in alley ways?” He asked. You shrugged. “How do you always know I'm in an alley?” “You can call it a feeling.” He then turned his attention to the guy. “Hey. Just let the lady go and I'll give you a head start on running.” He said while pointing to one of his katanas. The guy didn't say a word before he fired the gun. For a split second you thought he was going to fire at Wade…he didn't. Your vision went black as your body slumped to the ground. You lost all of your senses as you essentially 'died'. You didn't know how long you were out, but suddenly you were aware again. You took a deep gulp of air as you opened your eyes. All you could hear was Wade’s angry yelling and metal on metal. You stood slowly and saw Wade cutting through bullets while walking towards the guy who was shooting. With a sigh, you jogged over to Wade and snatched a gun from his belt. Both of them were surprised. With practiced precision, you pulled the trigger three times. The man fell to the ground, motionless. You turned back to Wade and saw that his eyes were wide as he stared at you. “What in the ass? You're supposed to be dead. I saw your brains splatter on the ground.” He said in confusion. “It's my mutation. I literally can't die.” You were surprised when he grabbed you in a tight hug. “Never scare me like that again. I thought I lost you.” He said sadly. You smiled softly while hugging him back. “Nah. You're stuck with me buddy.” “I love you so fucking much.” He mumbled. Your smile widened. “I love your crazy ass too.” He pulled away from you a little so he could lift up the bottom of his mask and kiss you. **_(Once again, he ruins my plans.)_** “Oh fuck off!”

 ** _Warren Worthington_**  
You should have known not to go to this fundraiser. You had, had a feeling that something bad was going to go down, but you had to support your business friend and show up. It was good for advertisement. So you dolled up and dragged Warren with you so you wouldn’t be alone. He wasn’t all that upset about going so at least that was good. Everything went normally in the beginning. You had drinks, you mingled, you made a small speech; the whole shebang. Of course the night couldn’t have gone as planned. A normal looking man waltzed through the door and looked around with an eerie smile on his face. You and Warren had noticed him almost immediately. You made sure to keep an eye on him and you continued to mingle with the other guests. He didn’t seem to be doing anything, so you didn’t pay him much attention. That was your mistake. Not long after you stopped actually paying attention, you heard screams of terror. Both you and Warren looked back at the man in time to see the man causing explosions with a simple flick of his wrist. He had to be a mutant. With a deep frown on your face, you stepped out of your heels and jogged towards him. Warren tried to stop you, but he was carried off by the hoard of people trying to run away. When you were in his line of sight, you put on a small smile and cautiously walked towards him. He smirked at you. “Some brave soul. How brave…and idiotic.” You didn't say anything as you walked closer. “Sad to see such a pretty thing like you have to-“ “Stop attacking the people.” You said softly. His eyes clouded over and he immediately dropped his arms. “Go to the police station and turn yourself in. When you get there, do not attack anyone or try to escape.” You said in the same tone. He nodded jerkily and turned around to leave. You watched him until he left and then turned around. Warren was standing there and watching you with wide eyes. You could see the dark look in his eyes that he got whenever your mutation came into play. He walked over to you and stared looked at you. Without him having to ask, you knew what he wanted to know. “It's my mutation. I have the ability to…control people.” As soon as you said it, the dark look changed and showed extreme betrayal. You quickly shook your head. “No, no Warren. Do t think the wrong way. I have never controlled you. Well one time, but that was to get you to let me go. Other than that-“ “Use it on me.” He ordered. Your head tilted in confusion. “What?” “Use your mutation on me so you can prove it. If you haven't been using it then I'll feel the same as normal. I have to know what to look out for.” You sighed and nodded. With a small breath, you looked into his eyes and smiled. “So, would you like to get out of here and take me to get some ice cream?” You asked. Immediately, Warren went stiff and pulled you into his arms. The smile fell from your face as you felt it reflect. “Let's go then.” He said huskily. You nodded dumbly and followed him as he walked. It took you a while to realize what was going on and you stopped. Warren looked back at you and you could see the haze of lust leave his eyes. “See? Whenever I use my mutation on you it flips back on me. Things tend to get uh..heated.” You said with a small blush. He nodded and cleared his throat. “I wish you would have told me, but I understand I suppose.” You smiled before looking at the door. “We should actually leave.” He nodded and took your arm as he led you back to the car. The night had been…interesting, to say the least.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed even though it doesn't have everyone. See you later alligators....why did I say that?


	12. You Find a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot that I had this chap finished. I'm sorry for the wait. I'll try to have another one up soon. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I didn't proofread btw. I'm sorry if it reads like shit.

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  

You were enjoying a nice snooze out in the sun when you heard it. There was the sound of something barking and you opened your eyes curiously. You hadn't recalled anyone at the school owning a dog. After looking around for a while, you spotted the _(f/d)_ trotting towards you. It had, what looked like, a happy grin on its face when it stopped in front of you. This dog had to be lost. "Hey there little guy. Where's your owner?" You asked while rubbing its head. You immediately stopped and took a large step backwards as the 'dog' changed before your eyes. As it turns out, the dog wasn’t really a dog at all. It was a student that was only posing as one. "Haha! I got you." You only smiled and rolled your eyes. It was one of the younger ones, so you weren't upset at all. "Yes you did. Now shouldn’t you be in class and not out here?" His smile fell as he gave you a sheepish look. The way he was digging his shoe into the ground let you know the answer. You sighed and put your arm on his shoulder softly. "Come on little one, you need to have a little chat with Charles." He only nodded and walked towards his, undoubted, punishment. 

 

**_Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  

You were working on the finishing touches to your device when you could hear someone walk in. With a deep breath, you were able to tell that it was Hank and a less than pleasurable animal. You turned around and sent Hank a smile in and a greeting. "Hello Hank. Who's your new friend?" You asked while pointing to the mutt he had on a leash. He smiled as he answered. "I'm using her for a test that I-" He was cut off by the dog's sudden, loud, barking. It was directed at you as the dog tried to get from its leash. Your ears flattened against your head and your tail swished in irritation as you hissed at the animal. You and dogs did not get along. You preferred a cat over one of those beasts any day. Hank was looking between the both of you in confusion. You didn’t answer as you moved around the animal and gave it a wide berth. "I should just leave." You didn’t wait for a reply before you left the lab. Dogs were assholes. 

 

**_Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  

Charles had decided that it was time for the school to take a little trip. He had said that the school was getting a little stuffy and fresh air would do us good. So, everyone piled on a few busses and you all went to the park. It was all very nice. No one was there so all of you were able to relax without problem. You were sitting on a blanket with Kurt's chest against your back and his fingers in your hair. It soothed you and you had nearly fallen asleep. That was until you saw the cutest thing not too far away. There was a _(f/d)_ puppy being walked by who you presumed to be the owner. It was so cute that you couldn’t help but stand and jog over to the woman and her dog. "Aww. How old is she?" You asked while crouching down and petting the dog. It yipped and started to paw at your fingers. The woman smiled and looked down at the puppy with adoration. "Two months." You smiled and continued to play with the animal. Only when Eric walked over and pried you from the dog, did the woman leave. You had probably been playing with it for a good five minutes while silently debating whether to take off and run with it. It was decided when Eric came and pulled you away. As you went to sit next to Kurt again, you sighed. You should have taken her when you had the chance. 

 

**_Logan Howlett (Wolverine)_**  

It had been a nice day at work and you were happy to finally be home. That was until you heard something barking in your back yard. That would have been fine…had you owned a dog. Seeing as you didn't, you marched to the sliding glass door and took a look. There, in all its glory, was a random mutt that you didn’t know. Dogs didn’t like you and you didn’t like dogs. It was a mutual thing that you and all dogs agreed on. You glared at the thing as you pulled out your phone and dialed the one person you trusted to handle the situation. You had to wait a while, but Logan was able to answer at the last minute. “Yeah?” “I need you at my house to handle a problem that has come up.” You could hear the shift from calm to serious over the phone. “What? What’s wrong?” He asked quickly. “It’s just this stupid-No! Don’t you fucking dare you little asshole!” You yelled when you saw the dog bending down to drop a load on your lawn. When you tried to get back to Logan you only heard the dial tone. It was only two minutes later that your door was broken down and a worried Logan was standing with his claws out and all. He looked around in confusion when he didn’t see any threat. “What’s going on?” He asked while walking over to you. You pointed to your backyard and he looked at the dog. “What about it?” He asked while looking back at you. Your eyes narrowed. “I don’t have a dog. I don’t like them and I want you to get him out. It’s shitting all on my lawn.” He only stared at you with a blank expression on his face as his claws retracted. You were confused when he turned and moved to start fixing your door. "So you're not gonna get the thing?" You asked in confusion. He didn’t even look up at you as he answered. "It's a fucking dog (f/n). I thought there was something that could actually hurt you." You were going to protest, but it died in you throat. You only huffed and glared at the dog until it wandered away. 

 

**_Peter Quill (Starlord)_**  

"What the hell is that?!" You yelled while pressing yourself closer to the wall. You had been walking down the street with Peter when you saw it come out of an alleyway. It was a creature that had four legs and skin that looked like...jelly and the color was a mix between green and blue. It had three eyes and a mouth that loosely resembled a dog's. Peter only looked at it with a small smile before looking back to you. "Don't worry about it (f/n). It's this planet's version of a dog. They're mostly harmless." You looked away from the 'dog' and to him. "How do you know if they're dangerous?" You asked. "They bark. Normally they make this weird purring noise, but barking is the-" Before he could finish, the thing let out a loud and intimidating bark. Your eyes widened and you looked at Peter. He had gone pale as he looked at the thing wearily. "We should go." I whispered. He nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." You started to try and creep backwards slowly, but the animal had different ideas. It barked again and started running forward. Needless to say, you turned tail and ran with Peter not far behind. You learned that day that those things could run for a _very_ long time. Thankfully, you could run a bit faster. 

 

**_Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  

You and Piotr were taking another walk around the school and just enjoying each other's company. As you rounded a corner, your eyes widened when you saw something come running out of the woods. As you squinted your eyes, you were able to tell that it was a dog. Your eyes widened as you tugged on Piotr's shirt to get him to look at what you were looking at. He turned and looked at the dog curiously. "I've never seen a dog wander this far." You barely paid any attention to him as you continued to watch the dog sniff around. You had always liked them since you were young. You used to love petting them and playing with them. Ever since you had gotten your 'gift' you couldn’t touch them without fear of burning them. You would have to wait until you were under control before that happened, and right now that was looking like it was a long ways away. He seemed to know that you were distracted, and he smiled at your awed face. "You really like dogs I see." You could only nod while continuing to stare at the (f/d). Piotr was content to just stand there and watch you stare at the animal. He vowed then to get you a dog at some point.  

 

**_Remy Lebeau (Gambit)_**  

It had been a good night. Remy had taken you out on a date and you'd both had an amazing time. There was dancing, drinks, amazing food; everything you could have wanted. Now that the two of you were walking to your apartment, you couldn't stop smiling and stealing glances at Remy. He really was amazing. He caught your gaze...again, and smiled at you. "What has you so happy mon cher?" He asked while wrapping an arm around your waist. You only shrugged and kept quiet. He was about to speak, but the sound of a pained whimper had both of you pausing. You looked down the alley where it came from and saw a dog limping out of the mouth of it. Your eyes widened and your heart went out to the poor animal. Remy, on the other hand, wasn’t phased and tried to pull you along the sidewalk. When you refused to move, he looked at you and then the dog. He sighed lightly. "You want to help it, don’t you?" You nodded and started to make your way to the injured animal. It noticed you, and let out another whimper while moving closer hesitantly. You crouched and cooed to make it come closer. When it was finally right in front of you, you pet it softly and whispered praises. When it got comfortable, you stood and picked it up. From the size, you could tell it was only a puppy. "Do you know were a vet is around here?" You asked Remy while continuing to pet the animal. He nodded and put his hand on your lower back as he led you there. You both ended up staying there until you knew the dog would be okay. You had always had a soft spot for animals. 

 

**_Scott Lang (Antman)_**  

When Scott first invited you over to his friend's home, you were a bit hesitant. You hadn't met his friends before and you weren't sure they would like you. Scott was sure that they would have no problem since he had already told them about you. That made you smile and give in to his simple request. You laughed when he beamed at you. "Now I get to show you off." You rolled your eyes and bumped his shoulder lightly. "Whatever. Keep it to a minimum." "Don't worry (f/n), I know how to keep it small." He said with a wink. You _knew_ that he was talking about his antman suit, but you couldn’t let the chance to tease him pass you by. "That's not something you should brag about sweetheart." His eyes narrowed at you, but you were too busy laughing your ass off. You were still giggling about it when you pulled up to the house. It turns out, you had nothing to worry about. His friends liked you and you thought they were cool. Well...they were cool considering you only spent five minutes with them. As soon as a (f/d) walked into the room and barked at you, you were immediately absorbed with it and completely ignoring everything else. Scott had a hard time prying you away from it once you had found it. A part of you had eve considered asking to have it, but you knew that you had no time in your life for a pet. So sadly, at the end of the night you had to part with Coco. While you sulked about that, Scott sulked about being ignored for the whole day. You'd make it up to him later though. 

 

**_Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  

You were enjoying a day out in the snow for once. Most of your time had been spent indoors, so you decided to finally take a step outside and get some fresh air. So that was how Victor found you, running around your yard and playing in the snow. He was content to just watch you act like a kid, but you noticed him and beckoned him over. He would have denied, but that smile always got him. So for a few minutes, he indulged you and actually threw a snowball...only one though. After noticing his mood, you rolled your eyes and freed him from the fun he called torture. You were about to continue the snowman you had started when you heard loud barking not too far away. You looked up and noticed some kind of dog growling and barking at you. Immediately, your mood was ruined and you scowled at the thing. Being a feline feral, you had no like for dogs. They only served to annoyed you. Apparently Victor felt the same way. One minute the dog is barking and growling, the next it's whimpering loudly and running away because of Victor's loud growl. You looked at him and saw he was still growling after the animal. "Stupid mutt. I shoulda killed the damn thing." You could only huff out a small laugh as you shook your head and continued making your snowman. Victor decided to spend his time carving into a piece of wood. He liked making wood figurines of you to pass the time. You didn’t mind it and let him do what he wanted. It wasn't like you could stop him even if you did.  

 

 ** _Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  

Surprise, surprise...you were walking again. This time it was on your own whim though. You had wanted to get out of the apartment and you decided that a nice walk through the park was in order. It had been peaceful and you thoroughly enjoyed yourself. That was until you heard growling behind you. You turned around and saw a (f/d) behind you. That was too bad. You really liked dogs and you didn’t want to hurt the thing, especially since it was your favorite. You put your hands in front of you in a defensive way. "Woah there Fido, calm down." The dog ignored you and started running towards you with its teeth bared. Before it could reach you ~~a single shot rang out and the dog fell to the ground dead. Your eyes widened as you turned to see Wade with his smoking pistol. He turned to you and he looked to be smiling despite your horrified face. "Looks like I saved the day again. Come and gimmie some sugar." You only stared at him with horror clear on your face. "How could you do that?!" You shrieked while looking from him to the dog and back. He seemed to realize that you were upset then and he cursed himself. "Fuck.  forgot that people like animals more than humans. I'm probably gonna get so much hate now. C'mon Rainbow, help me out here."~~ **_(Fine)_** Wade came out of nowhere and stood in front of you defensively. "Hey bitch, back off. This ass here is mine." He said darkly. The dog was seriously threatened and ran off with one last growl. You didn’t know if you should be thankful or upset that he had kind of called you an ass. You decided to do both. "Thanks and all, but did you have to state your claim to a dog?” He nodded with a serious expression on his face. “Can't let a bitch steal my bitch.” Needless to say, you did not speak with him for a while after that. “You little asshole you.” Wade said while glaring up at the sky. **_(Hehehe I_** ** _know)_**  

 

 ** _Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  

You were at your other job when your secretary came in. “Ms. (l/n)?” You looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. “What is it Judith?” “Your 4:30 is here.” You smiled and stood from your desk. “Send him in.” She nodded and disappeared out of your office. It didn't take long for a knock to sound on your door. “Come in.” The doorknob turned and you were surprised to see a (f/d) waltz in with Matt holding on to a leash behind it. You tore your eyes away from the animal long enough to greet your friend. “What's this Murdock? You got yourself a seeing eye dog?” He shook his head with a small smile while sitting in the chair on the other side of your desk. “No. I'm just looking after it for a friend. You don't mind it being here do you?” You immediately shook your head and crouched next to the dog. It's tail was wagging happily and it started sniffing you excitedly. You giggled and pet it softly. It was only after a few seconds did you remember that your friend was blind. “Oh! Sorry. No, it's fine for…her to be here.” He smiled and turned towards you. You'd never get over how accurate he was when he looked at you. Sure he was a vigilante who could take down groups of thugs, but you still couldn't get over that single detail. “You like her?” “Yeah. I used to have one just like her.” You pet her a bit more before moving around your desk and sitting down. “So tell me what brings you to my office.” He chuckled. “You sound like a principle.” You laughed and shook your head. “Professionalism is my-oh that is so adorable!” You squealed when you saw the dog start to chase her own tail. It never got old. Matt full out laughed at your easy distraction. “Yeah, professional.” You glared halfheartedly at him before clearing your throat and focusing on the matter at hand. Matt never left Hell’s Kitchen unless something was wrong. The best you could do was listen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool's was honestly my favorite. I really do love those 4th wall breaks. Oh yeah, I've recently started Daredevil and I'm hooked. I've been watching it on Netflix and I cant stop. That's why he makes a little appearance in the last one.


	13. He/You Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know that some of them should't technically be able to get drunk, but this is fiction so I can do what I want. DPool's was the only one where no one got drunk. Other than that, almost all of them have something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word didn't have any errors so I trusted it. Let's hope nothing's wrong.

**_ Charles Xavier (Professor X) _ **

It was a known fact to you that Charles enjoyed to go out and party sometimes. You had never been with him to see it...until recently. You hadn't expected to see him go crazy like that. He was chugging beers like they were nothing and even took down a large funnel! It was worrying, yet impressive. After that you noticed that Charles had started to become rather flirty with you. He flirted all the time, but it was never this obvious. It left you a blushing and giggling mess. He'd always regret his drinking in the morning though.

**__ **

It was only once that you had allowed yourself to get careless enough to get drunk. You had, had drinks before, but you never let yourself drink a lot. Then, one day, you went out with Charles and just really let yourself go. You ordered many drinks and didn't realize that you probably had a few too many. On one hand, Charles was worried because he didn’t want you to be as drunk as he allowed himself to be, but on the other hand he liked that you turned into a minx. You were flirting with him heavily and you kept touching his arms while throwing 'the eyes' at him. While he liked the attention, he knew it was best to get you out of there.

 

**_ Hank McCoy (Beast) _ **

There were times when Hank would get frustrated with work and just allow himself to soak away his frustrations with alcohol. You didn’t like when he did that because he became a completely different person. He would make crude comments and just become plain mean about everything. You liked your kind and mannered Hank more than anything else so you either actively avoided him during these times, or tried to stop him from drinking altogether.

 

When you were drunk, Hank couldn’t keep a blush off of his face. You seemed to become very...sexual, he could say. You'd start making these comments about him and his body that he only dared think of in his fantasies. He could hardly imagine that the innocent and soft-spoken girl he knew would say things like that. Because of your feral gene the effects of the alcohol wouldn’t last long. When they wore off you were only left to wallow in your embarrassment. You couldn’t look him in the eye for days after it happened.

**__ **

**_ Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) _ **

Kurt didn’t drink. He didn't like the taste, nor the feeling, so he just stayed away from it.

 

When memories of your past came to mind, you needed a hard drink. You didn’t like handling the emotions that came with them so you just drunk them away. That left you drunk more times than you could count. It also left you numb and detached from everyone around you. That was what made Kurt worry. Instead of talking to him about what was going on in your head, you just used alcohol to get away from it. Whenever he found you with a bottle in hand and that slightly torture look on your face, he'd sigh before taking the bottle from you. "You're killing yourself Schnucki." You'd only look at him in blank silence as he teleported you back to your room. By morning, you were completely back to normal, if not for a slight hangover. If Kurt tried to bring up the subject, you acted like nothing had ever happened.

**__ **

**_ Logan Howlett (Wolverine) _ **

Logan was a scary drunk if you were being honest. He had less control over his anger and it led to him getting into some trouble. Sure he didn’t stay drunk for long, but that short time was all he needed to cause trouble. In those few minutes that he was under the influence, he'd do things just to piss guys off. From what he told you, he wanted to see if any of them would do anything back. This made you worry for him. One day he would pick a fight with the wrong person and you didn’t want to see him hurt.

 

Despite you drinking a lot, you knew your limits. That didn’t mean you always stayed in them. Sometimes you just had stress from work or life in general and you liked to let it all go by getting drunk. That was the only time you could really relax and be happy. So whenever Logan found you drunk, you were usually laughing at nothing important. “Look at how boxy the T.V. is Logan. It's so…it's a box!” When he saw how wasted you were, he could only smile and shake his head at you. He'd pick you up and take you to bed, where you promptly passed out.

**__ **

**_ Peter Quill (Starlord) _ **

He was an overconfident drunk. When he had alcohol in his system he felt like he could do anything, which was not the case. He could do a lot, but doing a one-handed handstand on a bar was not one of those things. You always tried to warn him that it was a bad idea, but did he listen? Nope. He’d ignore you and go off and do it anyway. So that was how you had to drag him to the nearest hospital to get his bruised ribs checked out. He regretted it then, but you knew it was only a matter of time before he did something else stupid.

 

When you got drunk, you got depressed. It was the only time that you would grieve for the normal life that you never got to live as a child. You had, had parents back on earth but you didn’t know where they were. They could have been dead, they could have been a live, you didn’t know. That was the worst part about it. Peter would usually just find you crying your eyes out with a nearly empty bottle of liquor in your hands. He’d only take the bottle from you and get you to your ship and in bed so you could sleep it off. He wanted to talk to you about it, but he wasn’t sure he could handle his own past either. So he settled for spending the whole next day trying to cheer you up.

**__ **

**_ Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) _ **

Piotr didn’t drink…at all. The most he’d had was a glass of wine that he’d only taken a sip of before pouring the rest out at the end of the night.

 

Drinking was never a good idea for you. It wasn’t that you didn’t like it, because you never tried it, it was that with a body heat that changes depending on emotions, alcohol was likely to explode around you. If you just so happened to get hot enough to start a fire, you did not want it to be around a flammable substance. So that was why your whole life had been sober.

**__ **

**_ Remy Lebeau (Gambit) _ **

Remy knew how much he could drink, but he sometimes went over. Now that he knew your gift, he sent you away to go have your own fun with some girlfriends. When you came back, his collar would be loose and his posture would be more relaxed. Those were the signs that told you that he was drunk. He just immediately became the most seductive man in the world. If he was suave before, then he was ten times more magnetizing drunk. Any girl would immediately be receptive to a handsome man walking up with their chest on partial display and a heated gaze. He’d usually turn his charm to you and it led to some very heated make out sessions. You refused to sleep with him while he was drunk, no matter how desperately you wanted to.

 

You no longer allowed yourself to drink much. When you got drunk, it was like your ability did a full 180 and turned on you. You’d have the worst luck in history and it always ended up very bad for you. Once, during your drunken stumbling to your car, you got mugged and stabbed. You were in the hospital for days afterwards and you had even sworn off drinking for a long while. You eventually went back, but you didn’t allow yourself to drink as much anymore.

**__ **

**_ Scott Lang (Antman) _ **

Scott was a stumbling drunk. It was like he had never heard of the word balance. He’d be falling everywhere and bumping into everything. You’d always end up having to go and get him before the owner of the bar kicked him out. They got tired of his slurring and him falling into everyone. You hated it because when you got him he’d always lean on you for support. He wasn’t as light as an ant despite his title.

 

You were very much the same when you were drunk, except it wasn’t just your balance that left. You seemed to lose control of your entire body. Your motor skills were blown to shit and you always ended up frustrated and calling Scott for help. He always got worried for you because it was dangerous if you were in a bar. He had forbidden you from allowing yourself to get drunk in a bar and only deemed it safe to do at home. Despite not liking getting orders, you agreed and now only allowed it at home.

**__ **

**_ Victor Creed (Sabretooth) _ **

When Victor got drunk, which he _rarely_ did, he would be out like a light. If you put him on anything remotely soft, he was immediately asleep and snoring loudly. It was funny to see the person who was normally always on guard and watching you need some watching himself. You felt protective of him during those few times that it had happened. You’d grab a blanket and cover him up so he’d be a bit more comfortable. After that, you’d sit next to him and watch T.V. or just watch him. Sure it would have been creepy if he woke up and caught you staring, but you hadn’t been caught yet so you’d do it whenever you could.

 

To his surprise, you were a clingy drunk. At first it annoyed him whenever you’d cuddle up to him and start asking him questions about emotions and stuff. It made him uncomfortable and awkward around you. When he found out you didn’t remember what he said when you were drunk, he finally became comfortable. He would let you sit next to him and cuddle into his side with no problem as he answered your questions. It allowed him to learn how to express himself to you more…even if you never remembered.

**__ **

**_ Wade Wilson (Deadpool) _ **

Neither of you could get drunk due to your metabolisms. They were much too high and alcohol was burn off within seconds. Wade liked to pretend to be drunk sometimes though. He said it was the closest he could get to remembering the feeling. You could only laugh at his antics. He’d slur and stumble and he even tried to get frisky with you more than a few times. You’d only laugh and walk away, ending his advances. He’d pout and start the whole process over again.

**__ **

**_ Warren Worthington (Angel) _ **

When Warren got drunk, he turned into a devil spawn from hell. He’d constantly tease you, and not in the mean way. He’d start teasing you and sexually frustrating you beyond belief. It’s like he knew the effect he had on you and he used it to his advantage. You couldn’t remember how many times you had almost hit him when he started to get you hit, only to leave you high and dry.

 

Your filter was immediately gone when you drank. You always prided yourself on being professional and keeping things PG, but that all disappeared when you had to much of the Whiskey. You’d walk around and talk to the people you knew, and it seemed like every other word from your mouth was a curse. You tried to control it, you really did, but it was like you couldn’t help it. Warren found it hilarious, but you’d always be embarrassed the next night. You ended up apologizing to everyone you had come across the night before with a blush on your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I really want to try and get back into the groove of writing these regularly. Hopefully I can.


	14. Silent Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give the guys the silent treatment for one reason or another.

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  

"Love?" Silence. "Love?" More silence. "(f/n)?" You only continued removing the weeds from the garden as if you hadn't heard him at all. When he came to stand in front of you, you only glanced at him and went back to your weeds. "What is the matter?" He asked while crouching down so that he was level with you. You didn’t even look at him. He sighed loudly and put his hand to his temple. After a few seconds, he realized what was wrong. "Ah, the silent treatment. I did not realize that my leaving with Eric would cause you to worry. I apologize love." He said while grabbing your chin and making you look at him. You could never resist those eyes and you ended up smiling. "It's fine." You relented and pecked his lips softly; signaling everything was forgiven. 

 

**_Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  

You were working in the lab, at your station, when Hank came in. He sent you a smile that you didn’t return. "Good morning (f/n)." When he didn’t get a reply, he stopped unpacking his things and looked at you. You were just writing things down as if you hadn't heard him. “Are you still upset with me?” You paused for a split second before continuing with your work. That was all he needed to know the answer. He sighed and walked over to you. You stubbornly avoided his eyes because you knew that if you looked at him you would immediately forgive him. “Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please talk to me.” He pulled you to him in a hug and you were done. You looked at him and sighed. “You’re lucky you're cute.” His face went pink and you smiled and kissed his cheek. You could never stay mad at him.  

 

**_Kurt Wagner (_** ** _Nightcrawler_** ** _)_**  

You were feeling a little depressed today and didn't feel like talking to anyone, not even Eric. He was worried when he saw you like that and decided to send Kurt to you to see if that would fix anything. He knocked at your door and called through to you. “Schnucki? Are you alright? Eric told me that you weren’t feeling well.” You didn’t answer and just sat on the floor with a bottle of vodka in your hands. You were on your way towards getting drunk and you didn’t feel like having Kurt trying to stop you. So instead of answering to his worried calls, you mumbled to yourself in German and continued taking swigs of the hard alcohol. 

 

**_Logan_** ** _Howlett_** ** _(Wolverine)_**  

You saw your phone light up, yet again, and you huffed. Logan had disappeared somewhere for two days without calling and you were pissed and worried. You didn’t know where he had been or what was going on. Now you had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and not answer. It would allow him to feel what you were feeling for not one day, but _two_! You glared at the phone and turned the power off. That would send him straight to voicemail like his had done on the second day. A few minutes later, your home phone started ringing and you sighed. He’d be getting worried now. You let it ring and then walked over to your voicemail box. Just as you thought, he left a message. “Doll? Ya’ there? Doll? (f/n)? Answer the phone please. I…I’m wor- at least let me know if you’re alive and not kidnapped. If you don’t answer this next call I’m comin’ to look for you.” You sighed and picked up the phone before he could hang up. You let out a sigh so he could hear and you heard him take a breath of relief. “Why wouldn’t you answer me? I’ve been calling you for over an hour.” You glared at the phone. You had called him for three hours and he was complaining over one? You scoffed and hung up, he could keep calling for all you cared.  

 

**_Peter Quill (_** ** _Starlord_** ** _)_**  

You brushed past him without a word and he was confused. You always acknowledged his presence with a smile at least. For you to not even do that, he was immediately worried. He turned and caught up to you. “Hey (f/n). Is something wrong?” You looked at him blankly and continued walking. He saw what you were doing immediately. “Ah, the old silent treatment eh? Two can play that game.” You scoffed as you kept walking. Peter couldn’t stay quiet if you paid him 1,000 units. He lasted for ten minutes before breaking. “Okay, alright! I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.” It was an apology, but you wouldn’t accept it for as long as he didn’t know what he had done. So instead of talking to him, you only nodded and kept up with your shopping. 

 

**_Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  

“How are you this morning (f/n)?” You didn’t even spare him a glance as you walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. He could tell something was wrong when he saw the small amount of steam that came from you touching the cold fridge. He stopped eating his cereal in favor of watching you. Your eyebrows were set in a slight frown and you were pouting. If those hadn’t been a giveaway then the hand print that was engraved into the milk was. Your body was heating up with your emotions and you were helpless to stop it; not that you completely wanted to. Sometimes you just needed to let your emotions out and let them do their own thing. When you noticed that you had heated the milk, you sighed and moved it back to the fridge to cool off. As you were about to exit the kitchen, Piotr stepped in front of you; forcing you to look up at him. “Tell me what is wrong. I am worried for you.” You looked away from his kind and worried face, and shook your head. You didn’t want to bother him with your problems. So with a deep sigh, you forced yourself to cool down as you lightly pushed him out of the way. He didn't protest and let you go. He didn’t want to, but he knew what it was like to need space. 

 

**_Remy_** ** _Lebeau_** ** _(Gambit)_**  

“Oh come on cher. I already apologized to you. What more do you want from Remy?” He asked in exasperation. You didn’t look at him as you gathered your dirty clothes from your room. Of course, he followed after you. He hadn’t done anything wrong per-se, you just didn’t want to talk today. He followed you to your wash room and started up again. “Cher, love, my heart, please let me hear your beautiful voice. Remy is sorry for whatever he did. Hows about Remy takes you out to dinner? Would dat make you talk to Remy?” You finished putting your clothes in the washer before looking at him. “You didn’t do anything Remy, but since you offered…I'll go get ready now.” You placed a kiss on his cheek and walked back to your room. As your door closes, Remy shook his head and chuckled. “She learned dat from the best. You just got played Remy boy.”  

 

 ** _Scott Lang (_** ** _Antman_** ** _)_**  

Today was your day off and you just wanted some peace and quiet. All day, during your job, you heard noise. It was nice to just quiet down and hear silence. That, of course, wasn’t a possibility with Scott. He was at your house with you and he just didn’t know how to be quiet. You had taken to ignoring him. That still didn’t stop him from trying to talking. “(f/n) why is everything so quiet? I mean, I know you told me already but I dolt get isn’t it boring?” You rolled your eyes and attempted to ignore his running commentary. Sometimes he just didn't know when someone just wanted some peace and quiet. As he was about to start talking again, you abruptly stood up and left the room. He looked after you in confusion. "Was it something I said?"

 

**_Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  

"Where are ya kitten?" A deep frown set on your face as you looked up from your cookbook. He'd been gone for over two weeks without a word. There was no hint of where he had gone and now he just thinks he can waltz back in here like it wasn't a problem. You huffed and went back to reading. He wasn't going to be getting that warm welcome that he would have gotten had he at least told you where he was going. Judging by the tingle in your spine, he was standing right behind you. "Somethin' wrong with ya ears kitten?" You put down your book and looked up at him with a blank face. His teeth were bared slightly as he glared lightly down at you. He was only in a pissy mood because you hadn't run up to him when he walked in the door. _Oh fucking well._  "What are you pissed that I left without tellin' ya?" When you didn’t answer, he growled lightly to himself while glaring harder. "I shouldn't have ta tell ya shit. I go where I want." You only shrugged while looking back down at your book. He wasn't going to hear a word from you until he told you what you wanted to hear, which was an apology or at least an explanation. Of course, he knew this already and it only frustrated him more. With a few mumbled curses he lifted you out of your seat and pulled you to him in a forced 'hug'. He'd never classify it as that, but you knew it was door something other than him wanting to smell your scent. "Was on a job. Happy now? There's yer fuckin' explanation." You smiled and nuzzled into his neck while wrapping your arms around him. "I'll take what I can get." 

 

 ** _Wade Wilson (_** ** _Deadpool_** ** _)_**  

"C'mon. Say something. You know you can't keep quiet this long." Wade said while getting all in your personal space. You only glanced at him in slight frustration. He was starting to get annoying and you really just wanted him to stop talking for once. You thought that if you set an example, he would follow suit. That was not the case. If anything, it made him talk more. It was like his mouth wouldn’t stop moving. It was driving you insane. "Am I annoying you? I feel like you're getting annoyed. Maybe I should start singing to make you feel better. You know some say that I should take to playing Ryan Reynolds' ugly stunt double, but I feel that singing fits me better. Here goes nothing. _There's no secret to love! You know the rules, and so do I! I just wanna_ -" You couldn’t take it anymore. Rick Rolling you was the last straw! "Wade fucking Wilson! If you don’t shut your mouth I'm going to castrate you and make sure that ball never grows back!" You hissed while glaring daggers at him. You could see the eyes of his mask go wide as he put one of the couch pillows over his crotch. "You don't threaten the family jewels like that." "Well then shut your ass up and enjoy the silence for once." He was silent for only a few seconds. "Oh I love it when you order me around like that baby." Your eyebrows shot up at his words. "Seriously Wade? Are you really getting horny from me threatening to make you a one-balled wonder?" The way that he was looking at you told you everything. "Ugh! Get in the bed...and be naked when I get in there." You could virtually feel his excitement. He stood up quickly and started ripping off his suit as he walked towards your room. "Yes ma'am." You couldn’t help but laugh and roll your eyes. He was a special one. 

 

**_Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  

You only glanced up from your paperwork when you heard the door open. Warren was walking in with a sheepish smile on his face. "Hello Love." You looked away from him and back to your work without greeting him in return. It had been like this all day. He would attempt to talk to you and you'd ignore him while continuing to do whatever you had been doing. He knew the problem was only with him because you only seemed to be ignoring him. He'd seen you talking to Charles earlier today and he was wondering what he'd done wrong. With a small sigh, he walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. "Please (f/n), tell me what I did wrong. I want to fix it in whatever way I can." You paused from grading your papers to drop your calendar on the desk, facing him. He walked closer and looked at the circled date there. In big, bold letters, **DATE NIGHT**  was there. His eyes filled with sorrow as he looked up at you. It was yesterday and he showed no signs of being sorry about missing it. You'd sat at your house _alone_ and ate your dinner _alone_. That had upset you beyond belief. Now, as you looked up at his face, you could only think of how you felt that night. "(f/n), love, baby, I'm so, so, sorry about forgetting date night. Let me make it up to you. I feel horrible." You pushed your papers away from you as you stood. "Funny you say that...because that's how I felt last night." You were about to walk past him and to the door, but you paused at his side. "I made lasagna for you." You glared at him as you stormed out of the room. He winced as the door closed and sighed deeply to himself. He knew that he was going to have to do something spectacular to get on your good side again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been taking an extended break from all of my writing obligations. I need to get back on the preferences instead of all those other things.


	15. Their Favorite Place to Kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of these kind of lead into the next chap, but that's fine. I'll try to have it up by tomorrow. And yes, I know that some of them repeat. That's cause some people like the same things.

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  

He liked to kiss you on your forehead. You initially chalked it down to him just wanting to try and find a sneaky way into your head, but you were wrong. He threw on the charm and said it was his way of getting closer to your beautiful brain. Yeah, Charles was smooth like that. He could compliment your brain  and you'd be reduced to a blushing mess. 

 

**_Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  

He loved kissing you on your cheek. It was the perfect place for him to show you affection without going too overboard. He didn't turn as red when he kissed your cheek in public settings, and you would always beam up at him after he did it. You found it beyond cute and that would make him blush even more, especially when you told him how cute it was. 

 

 ** _Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  

Kurt liked kissing your hands. They were so different from his own, and he couldn’t help but be fascinated with them. It was also an easy place for him to kiss in public without angering Erik. He really did not need that particular mutant on his case. 

 

**_Logan_** ** _Howlett_** ** _(Wolverine)_**  

Logan preferred just going for it and kissing you right on the lips. No matter what, nothing compared to feeling your soft lips on his. He could go on for hours just lost in the feeling of it. He also loved how out of breath you would get when he was done. You didn’t have the same lungs as him, so he could go for minutes without breathing. That usually left you panting and slightly flushed. He loved it. 

 

**_Peter Quill (_** ** _Starlord_** ** _)_**  

He liked kissing your nose. To him, the way you would always scrunch your nose up was the most adorable thing in the world. Seeing you do it never failed to make his heart speed up and his smile stretch wider. 

 

_**Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)**  _

Since he was so much taller than you, he usually went for kissing the top of your head. It was the easiest way for him to show you affection without breaking his back to do it, other than hugging that is. He preferred the small kisses though. They never failed to make you feel loved and protected. 

 

 ** _Remy_** ** _Lebeau (Gambit)_**  

Your hands. He loved to look deeply into your eyes as he kissed your hands. It never failed to make you blush a little and giggled at his antics. It was a surefire way to thoroughly charm you. Due to that fact, Remy made it his goal to do it as often as possible.  

 

 ** _Scott Lang (_** ** _Antman_** ** _)_**  

Scott would often place quick kissed to your cheek and both of you really enjoyed them. Whenever he saw you were busy working on one of your projects, he'd quickly come over and place a quick kiss on your oil-stained cheek. It never failed to brighten your mood and you'd always smile at him when he did it. 

 

 ** _Victor Creed (_** ** _Sabretooth_** ** _)_**  

Your neck, duh. Was there really any other place, other than your lips? It was just the type of animal that he was. Kissing your neck was a way for him to show you any type of affection when he was generous enough to give it. For him, it also wasn't a bad way to get you in the mood. He'd always catch the hint of arousal whenever he did it, which was every time he went out somewhere. 

 

 ** _Wade Wilson (_** ** _Deadpool_** ** _)_**  

Anywhere really. No matter what place it was, Wade loved kissing it. Whether it be your feet, your cheek, your ass, he'd kiss it and enjoy doing so. If he had to pick his favorite place, only if you held him by gunpoint and threatened not to give him sex, would have to be your... _other_  lips. ***wink* *wink***  

**_Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  

Warren was a neck kind of guy. It was just the place that he knew got the best reactions out of you. For example, when you were in the hallways between classes and he'd kiss your neck. He loved seeing how you'd playfully bat him away and blush as you warned him of the students. He'd only smile cheekily and do it again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this double update. I'm trying to do better and get these out as often as I can now. I just seem to have a bit of trouble with the longer ones. There are so many characters that the more detailed ones will take a while.


	16. Turn Ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is....slightly....like a little bit NSFW. Not much at all. I'm just putting it here just in case. It's just best for me to put it here so I don't trigger anyone.

**_Charles Xavier (Professor X)_**  

Charles is turned on when you smile at him. It's just the innocence in your eyes ignites something wild within him. All he can think about is bending you over and taking you where you stood. Considering you smiled at him a lot, he was always having problems keeping himself under control. 

There was this look that Charles made when he was doing paperwork. You didn’t really know how to describe it accurately, but you knew that it drove you wild. It was why you enjoyed sitting in his office when he was doing work. You'd always try to hide your blush behind a book or a magazine, but you were nearly 100 percent positive that Charles knew what he did to you. He _is_ a telepath. 

 

**_Hank McCoy (Beast)_**  

He kept it as a secret that was only known to him, but he really liked your ears and your tail. They called to something primal in him and he couldn't help but stare at you because of it. He loved the gentle swish of it when you were focusing on something and the way it curled slightly when you were happy. He especially liked it when you would brush it against him when you two were hugging. It made him want you something fierce. 

Hank. Everything about Hank turned you on. Those glasses, his big, blue eyes, his pink lips, his brain, the ties that he wore, the way he walked, _everything_. No one could really blame you. He could be too cute for his own good. You were sneaky enough to hide the glances you stole at him, and you were grateful for that. You'd probably be as red as a fire hydrant if he caught you checking him out. 

**_Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)_**  

Your smirk. That was what did him in. He'd see you around the school and talking with other people, and occasionally that smirk would make an appearance. Some might call him a creep for how he would stare at you when you did it, but he didn't care at all. You made him have urges that got harder and harder to control each day. Heaven forbid you ever smirk at him. He'd probably have to teleport out of the room so you didn’t see how much you affected him. 

The patterns on his skin. They were beautiful on his skin and you'd often find yourself tracing the patterns down his face with your eyes until you reached the collar of his shirt. You'd often imagined following those patterns all the way down with your tongue and watching how he'd squirm for you. Once, Charles had gone into your mind to try and see what you were thinking as you looked at him. He learned to never make that mistake again. 

 

**_Logan Howlett (_** ** _Wolverine)_**  

He liked your hips. The way they moved could entice him and take his focus off of whatever he was doing at the moment. He'd been sure that you must have been a runway model at least one time in your life; you sure strutted around like it. They were also the perfect size for having a kid with you if you two ever wanted one. For some reason, that fact always had him aching for you. 

Oh don’t even get yourself started on those arms! They were so strong and muscular, definitely from decades of hard work. You were basically a puddle on the ground when he wore those tank-tops and muscle shirts. You knew he did it on purpose, just so he could see your reaction, but it didn’t make it any less maddening. 

 

**_Peter Quill (_** ** _Starlord_** ** _)_**  

Your ass. He just loved how round and perfect it was for him. Not many of the aliens that he'd seen or even been with had anything compared to yours. He couldn’t count the amount of times that you'd kept him up in the middle of the night with the thoughts of what he could do to it. 

That red, leather jacket. That was one of the many things that could have you biting your lip and imagining all of the dirty things that could happen with that jacket. It fit him perfectly, and hugged him in all the right ways when he had it closed.  

 

**_Piotr Rasputin (Colossus)_**  

How short you were. Just looking at how small and delicate you looked had him thinking things that's make his mother disown him in a heartbeat. He was even disappointed in himself when those images popped into his head. You were a lady and he shouldn’t be thinking of you in such compromising positions. He couldn’t help himself though. Ever since he'd seen you naked they only got worse and worse. He tried his best not to look at you, but you'd been right in his arms. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek. 

You got turned on when he got rough with you. Those rare times that he'd lift you off of the ground and wrap your legs around his waist were the times you lived for. His kissed would become desperate and needy, making you quiver and squirm. It'd slow down nearly as soon as it started, but your body would always increase a few degrees with your arousal. 

 

**_Remy_** ** _Lebeau_** ** _(Gambit)_**  

He loved it when you'd turn your charms his way. He was usually the one who tried to charm you, but you'd come to expect them now. It surprised and shocked him when you would start flirting heavily with him. He always went along with it until you laughed and went off to do something else. Little did you know the emotions that you had stirred within him. 

This is Remy we're talking about. Everything he did turned you on. Though if you had to choose a thing that really got you going, it had to be when he bit or licked his lip while looking at you. You knew he did it just to try and get a reaction out of you, but you were sure he didn't know just how riled you got. Many times you'd found yourself staring at his mouth. He'd always tease you about it, but you'd brush it off with a laugh and a shrug.  

 

**_Scott Lang (Antman)_**  

Seeing you work on those cars in you overalls was what he lived for. You let him sit in the garage while you worked many times, and each time he'd have to control himself and not think about how sexy you looked. If there was one thing he loved, it was a woman who wasn’t afraid to get dirty to get the job done. 

It was only a little bit weird, but you got turned on when you saw Scott interacting with Cassie. He was an amazing dad and you couldn’t help but react when you saw that. You'd throw them a convincing smile their way whenever they looked at you, but underneath you were just buzzing with suppressed emotions. 

**_Victor Creed (Sabretooth)_**  

He'd never tell you, but he got turned on when you argued with him. Sure, he wanted you to listen to him and not go against his orders, but everything would just be boring if you gave in without a fight. Besides, it only made it more fun to see you break and submit to him. That just made him swell with pride in himself. 

Any time he bit you, you were in heaven. That pain mixed with pleasure just made you weak in the knees each time. Most of the time, it was a bite to get you to stay in check, but those felt just as good. The best feeling was when he nipped at you mating glands. That had you holding your breath and letting your head fall back to allow him more space. He never bit down hard though, and you were grateful...at the moment. Maybe in the future. 

 

**_Wade Wilson (Deadpool)_**  

Those legs of yours had Wade nearly drooling through his, ever constant, mask. He could spend hours, maybe even days, just watching your legs. Once he had even followed you throughout your whole day just to watch you walk. You didn’t know of course, but it would be best that way. After a good day of stalking, he'd go back to your house and start touching him- "Okay that's enough! You got what you wanted, now scram!" He yelled while pulling the covers tighter to his lower half.   

When you saw him practicing with his katanas. That just had your body aching as you watched how fluidly he moved with them; as if they were a second limb. They were weapons that he used for killing people, but your body just didn’t seem to care. He was happy to show off for you if you asked to watch him as well. He knew about your little _interest_  in his swords.  

 

**_Warren Worthington (Angel)_**  

Nothing turned him on more than the fact that you were a woman who worked for what you wanted. Despite having a mutation that could probably get you anything if you really wanted it, you didn't use it for selfish reasons. If anything you tried to go through life as a normal human would. It turned him on that you could go from playful to the serious and concentrated boss woman in the span of a few seconds. 

Did you really need to say it? Those wings. The feathers were so soft and you loved anything that happened with them. When he would curl around you and wrap his wings around the both of you when you were cuddling, you found it so hard to behave yourself. It was nearly impossible _not_  to think of how in control he was of them. You often wondered how it would feel for him to trail one of the soft feathers all around your skin. It never failed to get you blushing and biting your lip in slight embarrassment. Thankfully, Charles had promised to never go in your head without permission. You wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye again if he had.


	17. Their First Thoughts of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just looked at all of my files for this story and noticed that I had the chapter completely finished, but I'd forgotten to post it. My bad.

**_ Charles Xavier (Professor X) _ **

_Wow. She is absolutely stunning. It makes sense that a beautiful mind would be housed in such a beautiful young woman. Perhaps it's time to do the formal introductions._

**_ Hank McCoy (Beast) _ **

_Hmm... something smells good. It can't be anything from the kitchens because none of the vents- oh! Raven has been calling me. She has a friend with her... a beautiful friend. Wow... look at those (e/c) eyes. She's the one that smells good. I wonder what perfume she's wearing. Oh! She's talking to me. Talk back you nitwit._

**_ Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) _ **

_Wow. She is the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, and she doesn’t look scared of me. Perhaps I should start my act with her. I'm sure she would like a nice rose._

**_ Logan Howlett (Wolverine) _ **

_Damn. Never seen a woman do that before. She can really handle herself. Mmm... she's cocky too. I want her._

**_ Peter Quill (Starlord) _ **

_A human?! A sexy human at that. I definitely need to talk to her. I need to find out her name and try to get a date or something. It's not like it'll be hard. Chicks dig guys who saved the universe._

**_ Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) _ **

_A new student? I wasn’t aware that Charles had sent someone out to get her. He usually alerted us when he was bringing someone new. She looks nervous. I'll offer her this seat next to mine. She doesn't look like she'll cause any problems._

**_ Remy Lebeau (Gambit) _ **

_Look at her. She doesn't even notice how all eyes are watching her. She has a nice body. I wonder what it'd be like to have her in bed. Now she finally looks at me. Come on over here and play with Remy. That's it. You'll be mine soon cher._

**_ Scott Lang (Antman) _ **

_Hmm... do I want to mix it up with some orange or apple slices today. Woah, what is she- wow she's hot. Wait a minute, she wants something. Oh. Why does she need a specific brand of orange slices? Whatever. I need to try and see her again. She seems interesting._

**_ Victor Creed (Sabretooth) _ **

_That scent... it smells like, like a female. Yeah, that's definitely a female. She's mine. She's gonna be my female._

**_ Wade Wilson (Deadpool) _ **

_Uh-oh. Looks like we've got another hero on our hands. Like we need another Wolverine. Actually... that wouldn’t be too bad. Oooh! It'll be even better if we had another Spidey. That reminds me, he's been ignoring my calls. I'll go drop by his house later and see if his sexy ass is home._ **(What the heck bro? You're supposed to be thinking about the reader.)** _Oh yeah. Look... there goes a dumb broad walking into an alley._ **(That's not nice.)** _What? You really think any of them would actually go against a man with a gun unarmed? Don't even answer that because I already know what you're going to say. Now shut up and let me get back to my thinking._ **(Rude.)**

**_ Warren Worthington (Angel) _ **

_Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Seeing her face on magazines is nothing like seeing it in person. I want her. Maybe I can get her to go on a date with me once she accepts Xavier's offer._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been doing this for the past few days. I really hope you enjoy. This is fun but a long process. I'll attempt to post a chapter every other day or maybe every three days depending on the length. Requests will be taken at a later date. Don't do it yet. I'm not ready.


End file.
